slitherin your way through Hogwarts
by Anthedora28
Summary: Ich wusste, dass man oft hinter die Fassade gucken musste, dass nicht immer alles so war, wie es scheint. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine ganze Welt nur eine Fassade wäre, eine ganz andere Welt in der mir bekannten versteckt lag. Wer hätte auch erwarten können, dass meine neuen Welt genau so voreingenommen war, wie die alte? Ich sicherlich...
1. Magie?

Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte, die in den Harry Potter Büchern oder Filmen vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J K Rowling und Warner Bros.

* * *

 **Kapitel 1: Magie?**

* * *

„Was ist _das_ denn?", fragte ich Petunia. Ich hatte vor drei Jahren aufgehört, sie Tante zu nennen.

Wie vorauszuahnen, versuchte sie ihre Lippen verschwinden zu lassen, indem die sowieso schon dünnen Verunstalter ihres Gesichtes aufeinander gepresst wurden. Ich wunderte mich, ob überhaupt ein Unterschied zu sehen sein würde, sollten sie eines Tages nicht mehr existent sein. Vielleicht sollte ich meine _liebe_ Tante einfach mit weiteren Fragen nerven, um es herauszufinden.

„Deine neue Schuluniform."

Die Antwort Petunias riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Aha. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so nass sein muss."

„Stell dich nicht so dumm an!", keifte die nervige Frau, was mich innerlich schnauben lies. Stell dich nicht so dumm an. Ja, genau! Sonst brach sie doch immer in ihre Schimpftiraden aus, wenn ich auch nur die _Andeutung_ einer höheren Intelligenz, als die ihres _Diddybums_ zeigte. Nicht, dass das besonders schwierig wäre. Dudley Dursleys IQ-Level lag an dem untersten Ende des Berges, sollte es den Weg dorthin überhaupt finden. Ich bezweifelte, dass er bis 50 zählen konnte, gewiss nicht ohne den Gebrauch seiner Finger.

Aber nun gut, genug von Dudley. Inzwischen waren Besagter und Vernon in der Küche erschienen und hatten begonnen, sich ihr, nun ja, _Frühstück_ in den Mund zu schaufeln. Ich wunderte mich manchmal, ob die Beiden den Contest für die rundesten Menschen Britanniens gewinnen wollten. Gute Chancen hätten sie auf jeden Fall. Sie sollten sich unbedingt mal etwas bewegen. Vielleicht könnten sie, zu Beginn, mal im Haushalt mithelfen, anstatt mich alles machen zu lassen. Da kam auch schon ihre erste Möglichkeit.

Das quietschende Geräusch des Briefkastens indizierte, dass er dringend geölt werden musste. Was natürlich wieder meine Aufgabe sein würde. Ebenso, wie die Post zu holen. Naja, deren Versäumnis.

Seufzend machte ich mich bereit loszugehen, auf Vernons Befehl wartend. Nein, ich war nicht unterwürfig und ließ mir nicht alles gefallen, aber auf den Stress, der bei Verweigerung meiner Aufgaben im Haushalt folgen würde, hatte ich keine Lust. Solange es sich nicht verschlimmerte ... Ich hatte nun einmal nicht die Macht, etwas daran zu ändern. Was nicht hieß, mir _gefiele_ es hier.

Meinen Kopf schüttelnd riss ich mich aus meinen runterziehenden Gedanken. Gerade rechtzeitig, sonst hätte ich das Erwartete „Hol mir die Post!" nicht gehört.

In den Flur hinaustretend fiel mir sofort der Stapel auf der Fußmatte ins Auge. Eine kurze Inspektion eröffnete, dass es sich um eine Postkarte und zwei Briefe handelte. Wenn auch der Eine etwas ungewöhnlich aussah.

Sie aufhebend drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf den Rückweg in die Küche. Plötzlich stoppte ich. Beim Durchsehen der Post, waren mir ein paare spezielle Worte auf dem altmodischen Brief ins Auge gesprungen. Ein paar Worte, die dafür sorgten, mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln zu lassen. Ein paar Worte, die mich vor Schock und Unglaube auf der Stelle erstarren ließen. Ein paar Worte, die einen inneren Tumult der Freude in mir losließen, wie ich mich selten erinnern konnte, gespürt zu haben. Die Worte:

Ms. K. L. Potter

Im Schrank unter der Treppe

Ligusterweg 4

Little Whinging

Surrey, England

Großbritannien

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich Post bekommen. Von wem auch? Ich hatte keine Freunde. Jeder, der mit Keyara Lilith Potter sprach, wurde das nächste Ziel von Dudley. Er und seine Kumpel hatten die wenigen, die es gewagt hatten, zusammengeschlagen. Nicht, dass ich jetzt noch mit irgendjemandem aus unserer alten Schule befreundet hätte sein wollen, die waren mir einfach alle zu laut, unvernünftig _gutgläubig_. Naja, so schienen normale Kinder nun einmal zu sein. Dennoch hatte ich mir als Sechsjährige gewünscht, dass mich nicht immer alle ausschließen würden. Doch die Kinder schienen alles zu glauben, was von einer Autoritätsperson gesagt diese Eltern, Lehrer, die Klatschtanten der Schule oder _der coole Dudley_ waren, schien dabei total egal zu sein. 'Obwohl, wo ich da gerade so drüber nachdenke, das trifft doch nicht nur auf Kinder zu, nicht wahr? Die Masse scheint es ja zu lieben, nicht selber denken zu müssen.' Aber es war ja schon lange offiziell; ich war nicht normal.

Aber noch einmal zurück zu meinen Klassenkameraden. Wirklich! Wie konnte man sich so unreif und kindisch benehmen? 'Indem man Kind ist', antwortete ich mir selbst. Ich konnte mich nie wie ein Kind verhalten, nicht bei den Dursleys. So wuchs ich schnell und einsam auf und lernte, mir selber zu helfen. Sonst tat das ja keiner. Dennoch wären Freunde etwas Schönes. Und vielleicht auch, ab und zu mal albern zu sein, und nicht ständig auf der Hut. Aber die Realität war, wie gesagt, leider etwas Anderes.

Ich befreite mich aus meiner Schockstarre und versteckte meinen Brief. Meine Verwandten würden ihn mir nur wegnehmen und wahrscheinlich verbrennen.

In dem Moment, in dem ich die Schwelle zur Küche übertrat, bellte Vernon: „Beeil dich, Mädchen! Was machst du da draußen eigentlich, Briefbombenkontrolle?"

Was daran so witzig sein sollte, wusste ich nicht, aber er und Dudley lachten sich schlapp. Ein weiterer Beweis für einen verboten tiefen IQ. Zum Glück konnten sie die Bedürfnisse des Menschen alleine befriedigen … uäh! Alleine der _Gedanke_ , ich müsste ihnen dabei helfen, ließ mir ein Schaudern durch den Körper gehen. Ganz schnell die Richtung meiner Gedanken ändern!

Mittlerweile lag die Post, minus meines Briefes, vor meinem Onkel. Seine Zeitung zu Ende gelesen, hob er die Rechnung, als welche sich der zweite Brief herausstellte, hoch, und öffnete sie. Sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen schmiss er sie wieder auf den Tisch. Nun nahm er die Postkarte in die Hand. Der Schrift nach zu urteilen würde ich auf Marge tippen. „Die Karte ist von Marge. Sie ist krank. Die arme Frau hat eine faule Wellhornschnecke gegessen." Wie hat sie es denn bitte geschafft, sich _selber_ zu essen?! War sie nun schon so fett, dass sie nicht einmal mehr _kauen_ konnte, ohne sich in die Wangen zu beißen?

Da es schien, alle hätten ihr Frühstück beendet, stand ich vom Tisch auf und räumte ab. Keiner der drei Anwesenden würdigte mich eines Blickes. Ich öffnete den Mülleimer und kippte die Überreste meines mühsam zusammengestellten Frühstücks weg. OK, möglicherweise doch nicht so mühsam. Nach jahrelanger Übung konnte ich das im Schlaf. Nicht, dass ich je etwas davon abbekam. Für mich gab es morgens und abends eine Scheibe Brot mit Belag und Wasser und mittags das Schulessen. An den Wochenenden und in den Ferien bekam ich mittags genau einen Zehntel der Portion, die Dudley aß. Diese _Großzügigkeit_! Nachtisch natürlich ausgeschlossen. Aber sie gaben mir etwas ihrer kostbaren warmen Mahlzeit ab! Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass _ich_ diese kochte. All dies auch _erst_ , nachdem einige meiner Lehrer den Dursleys gegenüber bemerkt hatten, wie dünn ich doch sei und ob ich denn auch genug essen würde. Dann mussten sie reagieren. Immerhin konnte es ja nicht sein, dass man aufmerksam wurde, im Dursleyhaushalt ginge etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Ich wusste, was die Dursleys mit mir machten, war nicht legal, aber was wollte ich machen? Ich hatte bereits vor Jahren versucht, meine Lehrer darauf anzusprechen. Die gingen daraufhin auf meine Verwandten zu und sprachen sie an. Jegliche Anschuldigungen meinerseits wurden natürlich brüsk abgestritten und ich stand als Lügnerin da. Zudem war mein Onkel, wie auch später bei dem Zwischenfall mit dem Essen, äußerst wütend. Was selbstverständlich nicht gut für mich war. Am nächsten Tag war ich von den Lehrern in ihr Büro gerufen worden und mir war ein Vortrag über unangemessenes Verhalten und die Strafbarkeit solcher Anschuldigung gehalten worden. Folglich konnte ich keine Hilfe von Seiten der Autoritätspersonen erwarten. Und ich alleine konnte mich leider nicht gegen den ganz und gar nicht angemessenen Umgang von meinen Verwandten wehren. Noch hatten sie Macht über mich. Aber eines Tages würde ich sie los sein. Noch konnte ich nichts gegen die vielen Aufgaben im Haushalt, im Garten und am Haus machen. Noch musste ich die Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen meiner Person und meiner Eltern hören. Noch musste ich Keyara-hunting und die gelegentlichen Schläge Vernons aushalten. Aber sobald ich nicht mehr hier, mit diesen Personen, lebte, würde ich mich nie wieder so behandeln lassen. Bei den Dursleys war es zu spät, sie waren schon zu festgefahren in ihrem Muster. Würde ich mein Verhalten ändern, würde es sie nur weiter aufreizen, als dass es helfen würde.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich mal die Tierschutzbehörde anrufen und denen sagen, ich hätte hier ein Pferd, einen Wal und ein Schwein aufgefunden. Ich hatte auch nur geringe Zweifel, sie könnten nicht als ebenjene Tiere erkannt werden.

„Freak! Wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen unnormalen Gedanken?! Deine Tante redet mit dir!", wurde ich diesmal von Vernons polternder Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

„Entschuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt, Ma'am?"

Eine weitere Regel für das Buch Wie du bei den Dursleys überlebst war, niemals respektlos zu sein. Eine unter Vielen.

„Du sollst den Garten gießen, Unkraut jäten und den Rasen mähen. Und das ist besser alles fertig, wenn du das Mittagessen machst!"

Oh ja! Was für ein _Spaß_ ; Gartenarbeit bei 29°C im Schatten. 'Sieh's positiv', sagte ich zu mir selbst. 'Wenigstens lassen sie es dich nicht nachmittags machen.'

Wenig enthusiastisch begab ich mich vor die Tür. Eine Hitzewelle schlug mir ins Gesicht und meine ohnehin schon _phantastische_ Laune sank weiter gen Meeresspiegel. Ich brauchte einen Plan. Soviel war klar. Wie wäre ich am schnellsten fertig und am wenigsten Hitze ausgesetzt? Jäten war ohne Zweifel am anstrengendsten. Also musste das als erstes erledigt werden, da die Temperaturen nur noch steigen würden. Und ich konnte die Pflanzen nicht in der Mittagshitze gießen. Das war dann also der zweite Punkt auf der Liste. 'Dann stell ich den Sprinkler für den Rasen aber jetzt schon an, sonst wird er bis zum Mähen nicht mehr trocken.'

Mit diesem Plan im Kopf fing ich an. Der Rasen wurde bewässert, während ich die Blumenbeete jätete. Danach wurden die Rillen zwischen den Steinen des ausgepflasterten Weges von Unkraut befreit. Sprinkler ausgestellt. Als Nächstes goss ich alle Pflanzen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es 11:21Uhr war. Ich musste mich beeilen. Um 13 Uhr musste das Essen fertig sein. Mich hinkniend bestätigte ich, dass das Gras trocken war, und holte den Rasenmäher raus.

27 Minuten später ging ich verschwitzt und mit verschmutzen Händen ins Haus. Schnell geduscht war ich um 12:04Uhr in der Küche am Roulade rollen. Ich hatte 55 Minuten, um ein Gericht bestehend aus Rinderrouladen, Kartoffeln und Rotkohl zuzubereiten. Wieso die Dursleys dieses deutsche Gericht so gerne aßen, entfloh sich meiner Begreiflichkeit.

Punkt 13 Uhr kamen die Vielfraße und ich stellte die letzte Schüssel auf den Tisch. Puh! Das war knapp gewesen. Mir mein Brot nehmend ging ich hinaus. Auch wenn es heiß war, hier hatte ich zumindest meine Ruhe. Für eine halbe Stunde konnte ich jetzt entspannen, denn vorher stopften sich der Wal und das Schwein die Münder, oder eher Mäuler, voll. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu dem eigenartigen Brief, der heute Morgen an mich adressiert auf der Fußmatte gelegen hatte. Wer sollte mir denn bitte schreiben? Es war ja nicht so, als dass ich viele Leute kennen würde. Offizielle Schreiben mich betreffend würden doch an Petunia gehen, schließlich war sie mein gesetzlicher Vormund. Und außerdem, warum war bitte auf Pergament geschrieben worden? Wer tat das denn heutzutage noch? Das Mysterium um den Brief verdichtete sich nur stetig weiter. Seufzend stieß ich mich von dem Baum ab, an dem ich gelehnt hatte, und ging wieder ins Haus.

* * *

Abends wurde ich endlich in Ruhe gelassen. Mein Nachmittag wurde mit dem Putzen der Küche und des Badezimmers verbracht. Jetzt, um 19:30Uhr, durfte ich machen, was ich wollte. Zumindest soweit, wie die vielen Einschränkungen es mir erlaubten. Also konnte ich entweder in meinen Schrank gehen, oder nach draußen.

Ich entschied mich für Letzteres.

Mir meinen Brief geschnappt ging ich in der nun angenehmeren Temperatur in Richtung des Parks. An meinem Lieblingsplatz angekommen, am Fuße eines alten Baumes, zog ich den Umschlag zu genauerer Betrachtung hervor. Auf der einen Seite war der mir bereits bekannte Schriftzug. Auf der anderen Seite, allerdings, erkannte ich ein, wie ich glaubte, Wachssiegel?! 'Also wirklich.' Obwohl ich es schon interessant fand. In dem Wachssiegel erkannte ich den Abdruck eines Hs, umgeben von einem Löwen, einem Dachs, einem Adler und einer Schlange. Unterhalb dessen stand Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus. Da ich in meiner wenigen Freizeit viel gelesen, und somit auch gelernt, hatte, wusste ich, dass der Text in Latein war. Ich übersetzte ihn in meinem Kopf; 'Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen'. Auf so etwas musste man erstmal kommen. Ich schmunzelte etwas über die Absurdität des Satzes.

Ich fuhr vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern über das rote Wachs. Ich wollte schon immer mein eigenes Siegel haben. Naja, was heißt immer, seit ich darüber gelesen hatte.

Vorsichtig brach ich es auf und holte die innenliegenden Zettel heraus. Im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Blätterdach drangen, erkannte ich eine elegante Schrift in smaragdgrüner Tinte. Insgesamt hielt ich nun zwei Pergamentseiten und den Umschlag in meinen Händen.

Auf der ersten Seite stand:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmeister, Leiter der Internationalen Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Ms. Potter,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am . Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am .

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Überrascht starrte ich den Brief an. Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Nicht, dass ich speziell mit etwas gerechnet hatte.

Nun gut. Magie also. War das jetzt ein Scherz? Aber wer sollte mich veräppeln wollen? Die Dursleys bestimmt nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn Magie erwähnt wurde. Das war ja _unnormal_. Und eine _normale_ Familie wie sie hatte nichts mit so etwas zu tun. … konnte es sein? Konnte dies der Grund sein, weshalb das Wort so gehasst wurde, wieso _ich_ so gehasst wurde? Weil Magie tatsächlich existierte und sie wussten, dass ich magisch war? Nannten sie mich deshalb Freak?

Aufgeregt, möglicherweise endlich eine Antwort auf all den Abscheu gefunden zu haben, dachte ich nach. Konnte es wirklich sein? Oder war es nur der verzweifelte Versuch eines vernachlässigten und misshandelten Kindes, eine Antwort auf die Frage _Warum?_ zu finden? Einen möglichen Ausweg? Denn für all meine Reife und mein Verständnis der Dinge, war ich noch immer ein Kind. Ein misshandeltes Kind. Wenn auch kaum körperlich, so doch emotional und seelisch. Und auch, wenn ich wusste, dass es nicht meine Schuld war und ich damit relativ gut umgehen konnte, besser als eigentlich alle anderen Kinder, hatte die Behandlung meiner Verwandten doch ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

So fragte ich mich nun also, ob ich mich nicht an einen nicht existenten Grashalm klammerte. Ganz aufgeben wollte ich die Möglichkeit aber auch nicht. So versuchte ich Erinnerungen hervorzuholen, in denen es mögliche Hinweise auf jene Magie geben würde. Ich war geschockt, was mir da alles in den Sinn kam. Das eine Mal, als ich vor Dudley und seinen Freunden weggerannt war, bin ich auf dem Dach der Schulküche gelandet, ohne hinaufzuklettern. Dann, als Petunia mich in einen von Dudleys alten Pullovern hatte zwängen wollen, war dieser immer weiter geschrumpft. Die eine Vase, die heruntergefallen war, war plötzlich wieder ganz gewesen. Und dann war da die Boa Constrictor, die ich anscheinend befreit hatte. Das war alles nicht normal. Vielleicht waren der grüne Blitz und die roten Augen ja gar keine Albträume, sondern auch eine Erinnerung. Der grauenhafte Schrei vielleicht meine sterbenden Eltern. Wo hätte ich sonst einen solchen Schrei hören sollen, als in der Nacht, in der ich meine Chance auf eine liebevolle Kindheit verloren hatte? Eine schreckliche Erinnerung und doch so traurig schön. Eine Erinnerung _an Magie?_ aus der Zeit, in der ich noch bei meinen Eltern gewohnt hatte. Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie in einem Autounfall gestorben waren. Ich konnte mich noch an rote Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen und ein warmes Lächeln erinnern. An eine enge, beruhigende Umarmung. Und an verstrubbelte Haare, im gleichen Pechschwarz wie die meinen. An eine runde Brille, hinter der haselnussbraune, abenteuerlustige Augen hervorblitzen. Und an eine warme, feminine, traurige Stimme, die dennoch voller Liebe war. Diese Stimme sagte: "Keyara, Mum und Dad lieben dich."

Und diese Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht mit dem assoziieren, was mir von Vernon und Petunia erzählt wurde. Diese Personen, die mich deutlich sehr geliebt hatten, wären nie so unverantwortlich gewesen, mit zu viel Alkohol im Blut Auto zu fahren, insbesondere nicht dann, wenn ihre Tochter auf dem Rücksitz gewesen wäre.

Die Idee von Magie schien mir gar nicht mehr so abwegig, nach dem Zufluss all dieser vergessenen Erinnerungen, aber ich hütete mich, mir eine endgültige Meinung zu bilden. Zuerst benötigte ich mehr Informationen.

Logischerweise war mein nächster Schritt also, mir den zweiten Bogen Pergament anzuschauen. Auf ihm stand in gleicher Schrift und Tinte geschrieben:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Uniform:

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

ein paar Lackschuhe (schwarz)

einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.ä.)

einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

Lehrbücher:

Alle Schüler sollten ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie

Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue

Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei

Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für Anfänger

George von Rheticus: Die Faszination des Weltalls

Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1

Newton Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind

Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze

Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:

einen Zauberstab

einen Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

einen Rührstab (Zinn)

ein Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

eine Waage (Messing)

ein Standardset der Zaubertrankzutaten

einen Mörser (Marmor, weiß)

zwei Messer (Kupfer, Zinn)

ein Teleskop

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

Nun, falls Magie nicht existierte, hatte sich da aber jemand ganz schön Mühe gemacht. Falls doch, nun, das wäre brillant. Aber ich wusste es nicht. Und das war das Problem. Doch bei dem Wort _Umhänge_ klingelte etwas ...

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel.  
Bei Fragen, Anmerkungen oder Wünschen schreibt doch bitte ein Review ...

LG Anthedora28


	2. Magie!

Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte, die in den Harry Potter Büchern oder Filmen vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J K Rowling und Warner Bros.

* * *

 **Kapitel 2: Magie!**

* * *

 _Nun, falls Magie nicht existierte, hatte sich da aber jemand ganz schön Mühe gemacht. Falls doch, nun, das wäre brillant. Aber ich wusste es nicht. Und das war das Problem. Doch bei dem Wort Umhänge klingelte etwas._ Mir kam es nur leider nicht in den Sinn. Ich beschloss, erst einmal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen.

Die Zettel wurden wieder in den Umschlag gepackt und ich stand auf. Mittlerweile war es 20.20 Uhr und der Park wurde verlassener. Meine üblichen Stretch-Übungen machend überlegte ich mir eine Route für meinen Lauf. Ich hatte begonnen zu joggen, als ich sieben war. Damals, um schneller und ausdauernder zu werden, um Dudley zu entwischen. Jetzt waren es eine Gewohnheit und ein Weg abzuschalten. Außerdem sorgte es dafür, der _liebevollen_ Behandlung der Dursleys ein wenig entgegen zu wirken. Ich war also trotz zu weniger Nahrung und einem kleinen, dunklen Raum nicht allzu klein war. Momentan hatte ich eine respektable Größe von 1,42 m mit meinen fast elf Jahren. Zu meinem Joggen kam ja auch noch das Workout hinzu, welches ich täglich durch das Erledigen meiner Aufgaben bekam. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich diese tolerierte. Alles in allem konnte man also sagen, ich war recht fit.

Ich entschied mich für die mittellange Strecke zum Laufen und los ging es. 45 Minuten später schlenderte ich zufrieden zum Haus zurück. Angekommen machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Nach meiner zweiten Dusche heute kämmte ich meine pechschwarzen Haare. Sie reichten mir bis zu den Schulterblättern und fielen in Korkenzieherlocken um mein herzförmiges Gesicht, wobei sie es dennoch irgendwie schafften, kreuz und quer zu wachsen. An meiner rechten Schläfe verdeckten sie einen fünfzackigen, türkisen Stern. Er schien wie ein Muttermal zu sein. So lange, wie ich mich erinnern konnte, war er schon immer da gewesen. Ich mochte ihn. Er symbolisierte mich, auf eine Art und Weise. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch etwas mit dieser Magie zu tun. Das würde die überraschende Form und Farbe erklären. Smaragdgrüne Augen blickten unter dichten, gewellten Wimpern hervor. Sie waren lang und ebenso schwarz, wie meine Haare. Ich dachte mir manchmal, es sähe aus, als hätte ich permanent Mascara darauf. Meine hohen Wangenknochen hatte ich von meiner Mum, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, was ich doch stark hoffte. Zwischen den _Fenstern der Seele_ , wie es doch so schön hieß, lag eine schmale, leicht gekrümmte Nase, die über vollen, symmetrischen Lippen thronte. Gleichwohl meiner zahlreichen Aktivitäten im Freien zierte meine Haut ein heller Ton.

Sobald meine Haare einigermaßen trocken, und verstrubbelt, waren, legte ich das benutzte Handtuch in den Wäschekorb. Ansonsten liefe meine _Familie_ noch Gefahr, sich an meiner _Abnormalität_ anzustecken. Zeitweilig schlüpften meine langen Beine in die viel zu weite Hose. Ein Fakt, der niemanden schocken sollte, bedachte man, dass sie ein ehemaliges Kleidungsstück Dudleys war. Das gleiche Problem fand sich auch in dem mir zugeteilten Oberteil wieder. Beide Objekte, die fälschlicherweise Kleidung genannt wurden, befestigend, sorgte ich dafür, dass mir die Peinlichkeit plötzlich herunterrutschender Körperbedeckung erspart blieb.

Diese Hürde erfolgreich überwunden, ging ich in den Schrank unter der Treppe und glitt erschöpft in Morpheus Arme.

* * *

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages saß ich wieder unter dem Baum im Park. Erfreulicherweise hatte ich meine Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag bereits erledigt und derzeitig fragte ich mich zum wiederholten Mal, ob ich tatsächlich eine Hexe sein könnte. Vor Kurzem hatten die Pros auf meiner geistigen Liste überhandgenommen. Da waren einmal die bereits am vorherigen Tag erwähnten, bisher unerklärlichen Ereignisse. Zudem gab es Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen, von welchen ich bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt angenommen hatte, sie seinen meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Oh, genau! Gerade fiel mir etwas in Bezug auf die Umhänge ein, die auch gestern schon meine Glocken hatten klingeln lassen. Über die Jahre verteilt waren immer wieder Personen in merkwürdigen Gewändern auf mich zugekommen. Jene Outfits sahen so aus, wie Fantasy Bücher Roben und Umhänge beschrieben. Ich meinte mich auch entsinnen zu können, in Geschichtsbüchern und jenen Büchern, die in vergangenen Zeiten spielten, über diese Mode gelesen zu haben.

Die ungewöhnlich gekleideten Menschen begegneten mir dann, wenn ich mit Petunia und Dudley einkaufen war oder im Bus saß. Sie winkten mir zu oder schüttelten meine Hand. Und ich wusste nicht einmal, wieso sie dies taten! Das eine Mal hatte sich eine Frau doch tatsächlich auf offener Straße vor mir verbeugt! Der restliche Weg zur Bibliothek war von ungläubigen und verwirrten Blicken begleitet gewesen.

Wie bereits angedeutet, las ich viele Bücher. Zum einen war ich äußerst wissbegierig und fand vieles interessant und zum anderen war Wissen Macht. Und diese begehrte ich. Auf keinen Fall, um Andere zu unterdrücken oder zu schikanieren, doch um die Dursleys loszuwerden und auch ansonsten nicht in eine vergleichbare Situation zu geraten. Ich wollte von niemandem abhängig sein und mich nur mir selbst gegenüber rechtfertigen müssen. Und ganz besonders wollte ich mich nie wieder hilflos fühlen. 'Wissen ist Macht und Macht bringt Freiheit.'

Ich las anfangs Kinderbücher und Märchen, später auch Romane oder Fantasy. Ich begann Biographien und Fachbücher zu lesen, Kinderbücher wurden immer mehr durch Jugend- und schließlich Erwachsenenliteratur ersetzt. Zu meiner Überraschung und meinem Stolz verstand ich fast alles, was geschrieben stand. Obwohl ich natürlich, besonders zu Beginn, bei einigen Wörtern oder Ausdrucksweisen stockte. Und auch in neue und komplizierte Themen musste ich mich selbstverständlich erst einmal einlesen.

In der Surrey-Bibliothek stand kein von mir unberührtes Buch mehr. Ich hatte Bücher über Naturwissenschaften, Mathematik, Sprachen und Philosophie gelesen. Auch Bücher über Geistes- und Sozialwissenschaften oder Politik waren nicht vor mir verschont geblieben. Atlanten und Kulturführer hatte ich mir auch angeschaut, selbst Werke von Shakespeare oder Goethe. Aber am liebsten mochte ich Gedichte, die Gemälde der Worte.

Seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr hatte ich die Quelle des Großteils meines Wissens besucht, wann immer ich konnte. Sie, mehr als der Park, war meine Fluchtmöglichkeit vor den Dursleys. Denn im Park war auch Dudley gelegentlich aufzufinden, am Ärgern anderer Kinder. Somit verbrachte ich fast all meine wenige Freizeit in der Bibliothek. Bis mir in der vorletzten Schulwoche der Lesestoff ausgegangen war. Aber da ich ab dem neuen Schuljahr sowieso eine neue Schule besuchen würde, war ich dem Mangel an unbekannten Büchern nur in den Ferien ausgesetzt.

Diese neue Schule war jetzt möglicherweise die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Nur wie sollte ich dieses Institut finden? Sofern es denn wirklich existierte. Und woher sollte ich meine Schulsachen bekommen? Und was, bitteschön, sollte mit Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli gemeint sein? OK. Eins nach dem Anderen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit dieser Eulen-Aussage gemeint war, noch wusste ich, wo sich Hogwarts befinden sollte. Eine Shoppingmeile für magische Dinge kannte ich zwar auch nicht, aber ich hatte eine Idee. Vielleicht, _ganz_ vielleicht könnte sie sogar stimmen. Als wir auf dem Rückweg vom Zoo gewesen waren, hatten wir einen Umweg über London genommen, da Dudley und Piers eine Belohnung in Form von Süßigkeiten und Dudleys neuem PC-Spiel benötigt hatten, weil die beiden _tapferen, jungen Männer_ die Gefahr der freigelassenen Schlange so gut überstanden hatten. Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt waren mir Personen in denselben, merkwürdigen Roben wie zuvor aufgefallen, nur, dass diesmal Kinder unter ihnen vorzufinden waren. Sie hatten einen alten, heruntergekommenen Pub namens „Tropfender Kessel" betreten, an dem alle anderen Leute vorbeizuschauen schienen. Die Lokation von besagtem Pub war in der Charing-Cross-Road.

Aufgrund der Roben-bekleideten Menschen schien jener Ort ein vernünftiger Anfangspunkt für meine Suche. Und, nebenbei bemerkt, welcher Laden in der Mitte Londons sah so aus, als wäre er aus dem Mittelalter in die Neuzeit geflohen?

Ich hatte mittlerweile entschieden, dass die Existenz von Magie nicht abwegig war. Immerhin hatte ich meine eigenen _magischen_ Erlebnisse in der Vergangenheit gehabt. Zum Bestätigen der Realität eben jener musste ich nur Hogwarts oder die Shoppingmeile lokalisieren. Folglich beschloss ich, ich würde mich auf nach London machen, sobald ich einige Dursley-freie Stunden hatte.

Fünf Minuten später begab ich mich auf den Rückweg in mein Gefängnis, erfreut zu einer Lösung gekommen zu sein.

* * *

So verbrachte ich die folgenden Tage, vergeblich auf eine Chance hoffend. Endlich, nach einer frustrierenden Woche, wurde ich gegen zwei Uhr mittags in Ruhe gelassen. Also schnappte ich mir die 30 Pfund, die ich Vernon hatte stibitzen können, und machte mich auf den Weg zum Bus. Ich dachte zurück an gestern, meinen elften Geburtstag. Die Dursleys hatten ihn selbstverständlich komplett ignoriert. Obwohl, das stimmte nicht ganz. Meine Aufgabenliste schien _unerklärlicherweise_ länger zu sein, als an sonstigen Tagen. Aber wen überraschte das schon? 'Zumindest haben sie meinen Kuchen nicht entdeckt! Das war aber wirklich eine riskante Aktion gewesen, die Zutaten dafür von Petunia zu stehlen. Sonst führt sie doch immer so genau Buch darüber, was im Hause ist. Nicht, dass ihre _nichtsnutzige_ Nichte die _schwer arbeitende_ Dursley Familie noch _bestiehlt_!'

Nach zwei Stunden stand ich in der Charing-Cross-Road und überblickte das Gewusel der Massen. Da! Dort hinten, zwischen einem Buchladen und einem Plattenladen war das alte Gebäude. Aufgeregt ging ich auf es zu. Und tatsächlich, auch heute schenkte keiner dem so aus der Reihe fallenden Haus einen Blick. Als könnten sie es nicht sehen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht konnten sie das ja wirklich nicht? Mit klopfendem Herzen drückte ich die Tür auf, obwohl mir dies nicht äußerlich anzusehen war. Ich war gut darin geworden, meinen Körper zu kontrollieren.

Beim Betreten des altmodischen, dunklen Raumes kam ich mir vor, als würde ich durch ein Zeitportal schreiten. Die Einrichtung sah aus wie im Mittelalter, was mich nach dem Aussehen des Gemäuers dann doch nicht allzu sehr überraschte. Nicht einer der Anwesenden schaute zu der sich öffnenden Tür, was mir nur passte, mochte ich doch das Rampenlicht nicht sehr. Meine erste Handlung in der anderen Zeit bestand daraus, mir eine stille Ecke außerhalb der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu suchen, trotzdem mir diese nicht galt.

Ich schaute mich aufmerksam um und stellte fest, dass ich mit meiner Theorie wohl recht hatte. So gut wie jeder in dem Pub trug flatternde Kleidung. Ob nun Roben oder normale Kleidung mit Umhang war irrelevant. Einige wenige hatten auch nur normale Kleidungsstücke am Leib. 'Normal nach meinem Standard', erinnerte ich mich selbst. Zusätzlich sah ich hier und da spitze Hüte oder hörte mir unbekannte Worte wie „Quidditch" oder „Hippogreif" und „Spickoskop". Allerdings nahm mein Gehirn auch Dinge wie „Drachenhaut" und „Hogwarts" wahr. Und da wusste ich, dass ich sie gefunden hatte. Die Welt der Magie.

Wie zur Bestätigung meiner Gedanken nahm einer der Männer einen Stock aus Holz heraus und sagte: „Accio Tagesprophet", und zu meinem Erstaunen flog eine Zeitung aus seiner Tasche in die wartende Hand. Ich war ekstatisch. Hogwarts war Wirklichkeit, was ein Äquivalent zu deutlich weniger Dursleys war! Und ich konnte Magie lernen! Es gab eine Erklärung für all die merkwürdigen Dinge! Und meine Eltern waren garantiert auch magisch gewesen. Schließlich hatten meine Verwandten gesagt, ich wäre _genau_ so eine Missgeburt _wie meine Eltern_. Sie mussten es gewusst haben! Dass es mir nie erzählt worden war, war keine Überraschung. Warum sollten sie auch? Aber jetzt musste ich sie überzeugen, mich auf diese Schule gehen zu lassen. Da es ein Internat zu sein schien, steigerten sich meine Chancen ein wenig. Aber dann gab es noch das Problem mit dem Geld. Sie würden nie für mich zahlen, egal worum es ging. Außer vielleicht, um mich loszuwerden. Obwohl, nein, selbst dann nicht.

In der Zauberwelt schien es anscheinend eine andere Währung zu geben, da eine Familie eben mit runden silber- und bronzefarbenen Münzen bezahlt hatte. Also musste es eine magische Bank geben. Vielleicht konnte ich durch den Wechselkurs noch etwas mehr Geld rausschlagen. Oder ... hatten mir meine Eltern möglicherweise etwas hinterlassen? Sollten sie tatsächlich magisch gewesen sein, so hätten sie ihr Geld wohl kaum auf einer Bank der nicht-magischen gelagert. Eine kleine Hoffnung überkam mich, während ich einer Person folgte, die in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zum Eingang ging. Es lag im Bereich des Möglichen, das ich doch nicht arm war. Ich könnte mir vernünftige Kleidung kaufen, und die Schulsachen, eventuell sogar extra Bücher!

Die Hexe, wie ich schätzte, blieb in einem kleinen Hinterhof stehen. Ich betrachtete sie zweifelnd. Was zum Teufel wollte die hier? Kaffeekränzchen halten? Sie zog auch einen Stock hervor, höchstwahrscheinlich einen Zauberstab, und klopfte auf die Mauer. 'Okaaayy ... Kaffeekränzchen mit Musik?' Die Mauer fing, zu meiner Verblüffung, an, sich zu bewegen. Die Steine _klappten_ nach außen und schlussendlich war keine Mauer mehr vor uns, sondern ein steinernes Tor. Ich musste mich regelrecht zusammenreißen, um meinem Kiefer die Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu ersparen. 'Es gibt wohl doch keinen Kuchen für mich … '

Jetzt war ich in der Tat in eine andere Welt eingetreten, denn von Technik oder Verkehr war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die bunten Farben und Lichtanzeigen der nicht-magischen Welt wurden durch matte, gedämpfte Farben ersetzt. Alte Hängeschilder zeigten die Namen der Läden an und Kopfsteinpflaster zierte den Boden. Und, wie im Tropfenden Kessel, trug die Masse der Menschen wallende Gewänder.

Ich betrat die Winkelgasse, wie mir ein Schild zu meiner Linken verriet, und betrachtete die Läden und Personen. Links waren „Flourish&Blotts", ein Laden, der Eule verkaufte mit dem Namen „Eylops Eulenkaufhaus" und eine Apotheke. Auf der anderen Seite konnten „Der Tagesprophet" und ein second Hand Laden verzeichnet werden. Ersteres war eine Zeitung, nahm ich zumindest an, da der einen Zauberer diesen Accio-Spruch benutzt hat, um eine Zeitung aufzurufen. Flourish&Blotts schien sich bereits zu meinem Lieblingsladen zu entwickeln. Im Schaufenster lagen Unmengen an Büchern. Meine Beine wollten mich in die Richtung des Ladens tragen, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Als aller erstes musste ich eine Bank aufspüren.

Meine Kuriosität trieb mich tiefer ins Innere der Gasse, bis ich auf einmal vor einem großen, weißen Gebilde stand. Marmorne Stufen führten hinauf zu einer großen, bronzenen Flügeltür, die von komisch aussehenden Wesen bewacht wurde. Auf beiden Seiten stand jeweils eines der kleinen Wesen mit langen Fingern, gekleidet in einer roten Uniform. Neugierig, weshalb dieser Laden so anders aussah, als die vorherigen, stieg ich die Treppe empor.

Bevor ich die Tür aufdrückte, nickte ich den Wesen als Begrüßung zu. Verwundert wurde ich angesehen, während ich vorsichtig dieses Gebäude betrat und die Innenschrift las, welche sich über die nächste Doppeltür zog:

Fremder, komm du nur herein,

Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein,

Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,

Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,

Der wird voller Pein verlieren.

Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen,

Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,

Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,

Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.

Nun, Gold klang doch schon mal vielversprechend. Wäre es möglich, dass ich die Bank gefunden hatte? Heute war mir das Glück anscheinend hold.

Nun auch die Schwelle der silbernen Tür übertretend, fand ich mich in einer riesigen Marmorhalle wieder, die voller Schalter, von den eigenartigen Wesen besetzt, war. Vor jenen Schaltern standen magische Personen in Reihe und warteten, ihr Anliegen vortragen zu können. Mit der Annahme, dies wäre eine Bank, hatte ich offensichtlich richtig gelegen.

Ich blickte auf meine billige Armbanduhr und erkannte, dass ich noch 90 Minuten Zeit hatte, ehe ich mich auf die Reise zurück in die nicht-magische Welt und zu den Dursleys, welche bis 20:30Uhr weg waren, machen musste. Entschlossen herauszufinden, ob ich ein Erbe auf mich warten hatte, stellte ich mich an einem Schalter an und fragte den kleinen Mann mit spitzen Ohren kurz darauf: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Aber wo könnte ich erfahren, ob ich in Besitz eines Erbes bin?" Er starrte mich eine Weile nur an und ich schaute mit gleichwertigem Blick zurück. Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Kommen Sie mit", und schritt mit seinen kurzen Beinen zügig voran. Die übrigen Leute in der Schlange ignorierte er. Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend ging ich ihm nach.

Ein paar Minuten, und viele Ecken und Windungen, später, klopfte er an einer mit Ornamenten verzierten Tür, trat ein und schlug sie mir vor der Nase zu. Empört wartete ich, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. Als die Tür wieder aufging, stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und beobachtete, wie Mr. Ich-schlag-Ihnen-die-Nase-mit-der-Tür-platt ohne ein Wort verschwand und sie offen ließ. Die Einladung als eben jene erkennend, trat ich ein und schloss sie hinter mir.

„Setzten Sie sich. Mein Name ist Pirolsk. Mir wurde gesagt, Sie wünschen über Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zu sprechen?" Ich ließ mich Pirolsk gegenüber nieder und nickte. „In der Tat. Ich würde gerne in Erfahrung bringen, ob Keyara Lilith Potter in Besitz eines Erbes ist." Bei der Nennung meines Namens weiteten sich die Augen des Wesens, ehe es zur Antwort ansetzte: „Und _was_ gibt Ihnen das Recht dies zu erfragen?" „Lassen Sie mich überlegen … Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ich eben jene bin?" Auf diese Aussage hin schenkte mir Pirolsk einen unbeeindruckten Blick. „Sicher doch. Wenn das so ist, werden Sie doch bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich einen Bluttest durchführe, nicht wahr? Natürlich nur fürs Protokoll." Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach, blickte ich ihn nur fragend an. Diesen Ausdruck sehend, vertiefte sich seine Miene des Unglaubens und Misstrauens. Dennoch erklärte er mir, dass durch jenen Test der Stammbaum der getesteten Person ermittelt werden konnte. Ich wurde immer weiter von der Magie fasziniert.

Pirolsk hielt mir mit einem fiesen Grinsen einen Dolch hin, welchen ich annahm. Ich machte einen Schnitt an meiner Handkante und ließ sieben Tropfen der roten Flüssigkeit in eine Schüssel tropfen, welche aus Titan gefertigt zu sein schien. Die Kreatur ließ eine hellbraune Flüssigkeit hinzulaufen, bevor der Flakon wieder verkorkt wurde. Sobald er das orangene Blatt aus seiner Hand in die Schüssel hat fallen lassen, begann die Mixtur zu brodeln. Das Geschehen wurde von mir mit interessiertem Auge beobachtet. Nach einigen Minuten gab Pirolsk die Mixtur auf ein Pergamentstück; anscheinend wurden diese von der magischen Welt im Allgemeinen benutzt, da ich sie überall zu erblicken vermochte.

Langsam begannen sich Linien und Schriftzüge auf dem Blatt abzuzeichnen. Der mir Gegenübersitzende betrachtete es einige Zeit; Schock zeichnete sich in seinen Gesichtszügen ab. „Nun Miss Potter, scheint mir, als hätten Sie die Wahrheit bezüglich Ihrer Identität gesagt. Natürlich besitzen Sie ein Verlies bei uns. Mehrere an der Zahl. Jedoch erhalten Sie erst mit Ihrem 16. Lebensjahr uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf das Potterverlies. Da Sie die einzig Verbleibende einer der alten Familien sind, erhalten Sie die Volljährigkeit, wie Sie ja bereits wissen, mit 15 Jahren, anstatt mit den üblichen 17 Jahren. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt können Sie nur wenige Objekte, jedoch kein Geld, aus Ihrem Familienverlies entfernen. Ich wundere mich jedoch …

* * *

So, das war das zweite Kapitel.  
Bei Fragen, Anmerkungen oder Wünschen schreibt doch bitte ein Review ...

LG Anthedora28


	3. Erbe

Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte, die in den Harry Potter Büchern oder Filmen vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J K Rowling und Warner Bros.

 _A/N: Ich habe an den vorherigen Kapiteln ein paar kleine Änderungen vorgenommen. Nichts gravierendes, nur ein/zwei Details, die nicht so ganz in meinen Plan gepasst hatten. Es ist also nicht notwendig, alles nochmal zu lesen, um dem weiteren Storyverlauf folgen zu können. (Stand: 19.06.2018)_

* * *

 **Kapitel 3: Erbe  
**

* * *

 _Da Sie die einzig Verbleibende einer der alten Familien sind, erhalten Sie die Volljährigkeit, wie Sie ja bereits wissen, mit 15 Jahren, anstatt mit den üblichen 17 Jahren. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt können Sie nur wenige Objekte, jedoch kein Geld, aus Ihrem Familienverlies entfernen. Ich wundere mich jedoch_ ; weshalb kamen Sie Aufklärung über Ihre Erbschaft suchend nach Gringotts? Dies hätte Ihnen bei dem Erreichen Ihres achten Lebensjahres von Ihrem magischen Vormund, Albus Dumbledore, alles erklärt werden sollen."

Wie bitte? Ich konnte es noch nicht ganz recht glauben. Ich besaß also tatsächlich ein Erbe! Ich war kein armes Waisenkind! Aber was erzählte Pirolsk da von wegen _magischem Vormund_? Und was hatte Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, damit zu tun? Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, indem ich offenbarte, diese Dinge nicht zu wissen, obwohl ich es offensichtlich sollte. Folglich behielt ich meine Fragen für mich und hörte dem Wesen weiterhin zu.

„Nun denn. Ich werde Sie jetzt leider an Quirlusk verweisen müssen. Das alljährliche Gewusel mit den Muggelgeborenen wird in einigen Tagen beginnen. Alle haben sie keine Manieren. Schreien herum, wie „cool" die magische Welt doch wäre, und überwuchern unsere etablierte Bank … Zumindest sind sie gut für das Geschäft. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen, Miss Potter. Einen schönen Tag noch." Damit entließ er mich abrupt aus seinem Büro, vor dem bereits eine andere Person seiner Wesensart wartete.

Quirlusk geleitete mich in ein weiteres Büro, welches augenscheinlich das Seinige war. Er wies mir einen Sitzplatz zu, auf welchem ich mich niederließ.

„Guten Tag, Miss Potter. Ich bin Quirlusk. Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten. Sie erbaten eine Auflistung der Ihnen zustehenden Erbschaften?"

„Ganz recht."

„Lassen Sie mich sehen. Keyara Lilith Potter. Sie sind, nach dem von Pirolsk ausgeführten Test, tatsächlich die Tochter des Lords James Fleamont Potter und der Lady Lily Rose Potter, ehem. Evans. Somit werden Sie, mit Erhalt des Potterverlieses, Lady Keyara Lilith Potter. Aufgrund des unliebsamen Verbleibs Ihres Patenonkels, Sirius Orion Black, in Azkaban, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie ebenso die Titulierung Lady Black erhalten, sollte Mr. Black in seiner Haftzeit von uns gehen. Jener Titel würde Ihnen auch mit dem 15. Geburtstag zugeschrieben werden."

Ich hatte einen Paten?! Weshalb verblieb dieser in Azkaban, anstatt mich aufzuziehen? So hätte mir eine Bekanntschaft mit den Dursleys erspart bleiben können. 'Moment mal! Haftzeit?! Etwa, wie, Haft im Gefängnis! Ist mein Pate etwa ein Krimineller?! Was hat er denn bitte angestellt, dass er so lange in Gefangenschaft verweilt? Es beträgt sich ja, anscheinend, schon auf mindestens zehn Jahre. Und Quirlusk lässt es so klingen, als würde er dort auch noch für einige Zeit verbleiben. Ist Azkaban ein Gefängnis? Wahrscheinlich. Das erklärt dann auch, warum ich nicht bei ihm aufgewachsen bin.' Und was meinte Quirlusk mit _Lord_ und _Lady_? Meine Familie war doch nicht adelig! Oder? Ich war offiziell verwirrt.

„Pirolsk hatte etwas von mehreren Verliesen gesagt?"

Quirlusk schaute mich etwas erstaunt an. „Ja, natürlich! Ihr Familienverlies und das Treuhandverlies, welches Ihre Eltern für Sie erstellt haben. Aber ist das nicht ein üblicher Brauch unter den Reinblütern? Das sollten Sie, meines Wissens nach, bereits wissen? Wie dem auch sei.

Mit dem Titel erhalten Sie Zugang zu Ihrem Sitz im Zaubergamot, jedoch wird von Ihnen nicht vor Ihrem 17. Geburtstag erwartet, dass Sie von diesem Recht Gebrauch machen.

An Grundstücken besitzen die Potters ein Cottage in Godrics Hallow, eines in Pembroke und das Potter-Manor."

Wie bitte?! Ich war die Inhaberin von drei Immobilien, darunter einem _Manor_? Wow. Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber gewiss nicht damit.

Das Wesen vor mir fuhr fort: „Auch über diese erhalten Sie mit Ihrer Volljährigkeit Kontrolle.

Nun zu Ihrer finanziellen Lage. In Ihrem Treuhandverlies befinden sich aktuell 9.507 Galleonen. Der Großteil dieser Summe hat sich im Nachgang der Nacht von 1981 akkumuliert. Es scheint, dass Ihnen eine Menge Personen ihren Dank bekunden wollten. Zudem werden jährlich am 31. Juli 60 Galleonen aus dem Familienverlies in Ihr Treuhandverlies überwiesen.

In dem Familienverlies sind momentan 422.350 Galleonen, 13 Sickel und 2 Knut vorhanden. Und keine Sorge, aufgrund Ihrer Aktienanteile lag Ihr Geld nicht still."

Ich hatte über 400.000 Galleonen?! Ach du heilige Scheiße! Wo kam all das Geld her? Ich war geschockt. All mein Leben stand ich unter dem Eindruck, ich hätte nicht einen Pence. Und nun das! Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, was Galleonen überhaupt waren; oder Sickel und Knust. Oder waren das Knut? Die magische Währung, offensichtlich, aber wie viel Pfund entsprach das? Dankbar? Hatte Quirlusk nicht auch etwas von Aktien gesagt? Ich hatte zwei Verliese!

„Wo habe ich denn Aktien?", fragte ich jedoch nur.

„Lassen Sie mich sehen. Ah, ja. Von der „Hexenwoche" haben Sie einen Anteil von 3%, von dem „Tagespropheten" 7%. Und bei der „Nimbus"-Kompanie besitzen Sie 16%. Das sind jährliche Einnahmen von durchschnittlich 9.600 Galleonen", führte er für mich aus.

Ich stand leicht unter Schock und sagte einfach nur: „Vielen Dank. Könnten Sie mich jetzt zu meinem Verlies bringen?" Ich musste das Alles erst einmal verarbeiten, ehe mein Gehirn beschloss, Feierabend zu machen. „Und auch zum Familienverlies, bitte", fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Gewiss. Doch warten Sie noch einen Moment. Hier", hielt er mir einen kleinen, braunen Beutel hin.

Das war gut, ich hatte noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie ich denn das Geld transportieren sollte. Ich stand wirklich neben mir. 'Aber viel wird da wohl auch nicht reinpassen', kam es mir in den Sinn.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Quirlusk etwas mit einer auf Feder einem Pergamentstück geschrieben und wies mir nun, aufzustehen.

„Nun denn, Miss Potter. Krapzu wird Sie zu Ihren Verliesen geleiten. Er wartet vor der Tür. Auf Wiedersehen."

Ich nickte ihm zu und bedankte mich für seine Hilfe.

Vor der Tür stand, wie gesagt, eine weitere Kreatur. Krapzu. Was für kuriose Namen die alle zu haben zu schienen.

Ich folgte ihm zurück zur Eingangshalle und in einen weiteren Gang. Hier wurde der Marmor von rauem Gestein ersetzt, in welches eine achterbahnartige Konstruktion eingelassen war.

Quirlusk hatte mir mitgeteilt, dass in dem Familienverlies der Potters eine Auflistung aller darin enthaltenden Gegenstände war, allerdings musste diese erst einmal gefunden werden. Ich machte mich nun also auf, die Schätze meiner Familie zu erkunden.

Dem Wesen folgend betrat ich einen Karren, welcher in bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefe sauste. Wir zischten vorbei an hunderten von Gängen und Türen, immer tiefer und tiefer in den Untergrund, der Dunkelheit entgegen.

Mit einem Ruck blieben wir stehen und ich stieg nach meinem Begleiter aus. Wir wanderten durch das steinerne Labyrinth, unsere Schritte in der Stille hallend. Nicht eine Menschenseele begegnete uns. Das Licht der Fackeln warf große Schatten auf die Wände, ließ sie zum Leben erwecken. Ich wäre hier hilflos verloren. Und wahrscheinlich halb erfroren, bevor ich wieder rausfinden würde, war doch hier von den Sommertemperaturen, die draußen herrschten, nichts mehr zu spüren.

Vor uns befand sich eine metallene Tür, in welche Krapzu einen kleinen Schlüssel einließ. Er drehte ihn einige Male um und stieß die Tür langsam mit seinen langen Fingern auf.

Vor mir erstreckte sich ein Meer aus goldenen Münzen. Ich tippte auf Galleonen, da keine Münzen anderer Art aufzufinden waren.

Erstaunt blickte ich mich um. 'Und dies ist nur das Treuhandverlies? Wie sieht denn dann bitte mein anderes Verlies aus?! Ich glaube, viel mehr Überraschungen kann ich heute nicht mehr ertragen.'

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass ich mich beeilen sollte, musste ich mich doch in 40 Minuten auf den Rückweg machen.

Ich begann einige Handvoll der Münzen in den Beutel zu füllen, welcher aus einer Art braunem Leder zu bestehen schien. Ein Federleicht- und ein begrenzter Ausdehnungszauber lagen angeblich auf ihm, was anscheinend bedeutete, dass der Beutel sich, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, innerlich ausdehnte und somit deutlich mehr Geld in ihn passte, als physikalisch möglich sein sollte. Und anscheinend auch, dass er nicht schwer wurde, hatte ich doch schon einiges Gold in ihm gelagert.

Entschieden, dass ich fürs Erste genug Geld hatte, ließ ich Krapzu mich zu meinem Familienverlies bringen. Dort befand sich eine ähnliche Tür, doch ohne sichtbare Schlüssellöcher oder Klinken. Krapzu hielt seine Hand vor sie und ließ langsam einen Zeigefinger an ihr hinabgleiten. Mit einigem Klicken öffnete sich der Weg zu dem Erbe meiner Familie. Mein Blick fiel auf einen riesigen Berg an Goldmünzen, deutlich größer, als der in meinem Treuhandverlies, zu dessen Seite ein etwas kleinerer Berg aus Silbermünzen lag. Vor diesen befand sich ein großer Haufen bronzener Münzen. Ich nahm an, dass es sich um Galleonen, Sickel und Knust handelte.

Nachdem ich in das Verlies eingetreten war, ging ich dazu über, mir die restlichen Inhalte dieses Ortes anzuschauen. In meinem Sichtfeld standen zehn Bücherregale, welche bis zum Äußersten gefüllt waren. Ich erkannte ein Buch mit dem Titel Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden und ein weiteres namens Der unwissende Geist.

Einige Schritte machend, fiel mir eine Vitrine ins Auge, die einige Dokumente einschloss. Vielleicht enthielt sie auch die von Quirlusk erwähnten Listen? Vor der Vitrine standen zwei Truhen, mit edlen Ornamenten verziert.

Mich nun auch die letzten Meter vorwagend, stieß ich auf ein weiteres Regal, welches mit Notizbüchern gefüllt war. Auch fand ich ein kleines Arsenal an Waffen vor. Ich beschloss, dass ich mich von hinten nach vorne durcharbeiten würde.

Die Waffen stellten sich aus einigen Dolchen, drei Schwertern und fünf Wurfsternen zusammen. Sie waren teils wunderschön verziert, teils ganz simpel vom Aussehen. Sie schienen jedoch ohne Ausnahme von guter Qualität.

Zu den Notizbüchern übergehend, stellte ich fest, dass es sich um Tagebücher handelte. Mein Atem stockte, als ich die Namen Lily Evans und James Potter verlas. Die Namen meiner Eltern. Ich hatte Marge einmal fragen hören, ob der Abschaum von Petunias Schwester und Schwager denn überhaupt einen Namen besessen hätte. Anders hätte ich diese wohl nie erfahren.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, griff ich nach diesen wertvollen Schätzen und steckte sie, mangels anderer Möglichkeiten, in den Geldbeutel. Ich war aufgeregt. Ich hatte die Tagebücher meiner verstorbenen Eltern gefunden!

Mit deutlich gebesserter Laune begab ich mich zu den Truhen, um festzustellen, dass Pergamentrollen das Innere ausfüllten. Ich nahm die Oberste in meine Hände und entrollte sie. Es schien, dass es sich hierbei um Aufzeichnungen irgendeiner Art handelte. Zahlen, Buchstaben und merkwürdige Zeichen starrten mich an. Ohne den leisesten Schimmer, um was es sich hierbei handeln könnte, rollte ich das Pergament wieder zusammen und legte es zurück zu den Anderen.

Eine Vitrine sprang bei der Berührung meiner Hand auf, noch während ich am Überlegen war, wie ich diese öffnen sollte.

Bei zweien der Dokumente handelte es sich tatsächlich um die gesuchten Listen; glücklicherweise schien meine Familie ein Händchen fürs Sortieren gehabt zu haben, ansonsten wäre ich hier wohl ewig beschäftigt gewesen.

Es fanden sich zudem meine Geburtsurkunde sowie Urkunden zur Bezeugung verschiedener Mastertitel meiner Vorfahren an. Eine Euphemia Hortensia Potter einen Mastertitel in Verwandlung gehabt, während ein Charlus Ignotus Potter einen Master in Zaubertränke und Heilen besessen hatte. Meine Geburtsurkunde bezeichnete, dass ich am 31.07.1980 um 23:47Uhr geboren war. Und tatsächlich, Sirius Black war als mein Pate verzeichnet.

Etwas niedergeschlagen, doch immer noch in Hochstimmung aufgrund der vorherigen Entdeckung der Tagebücher, wandte ich mich den übrigen Bücherregalen zu, obwohl ich keines der Bücher würde mitnehmen können. Mir fehlte einfach das Mittel zur Transportation. Der begrenzte Ausdehnungszauber auf meinem Lederbeutel war, logischerweise, begrenzt. Sowieso war die Öffnung für die Masse der Bücher zu klein. Dennoch ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, die Bücherregale zu durchkämmen.

Als ich mich nun also wieder Richtung Ausgang aufmachte, wurde ich schon von Krapzu erwartet. Glücklicherweise schien er sich wirklich auszukennen, denn kurze Zeit später stieg ich in den Karren und ab ging die Post.

Wieder in der Eingangshalle schaute ich nochmals auf die Uhr und sah, dass es allerhöchste Zeit für mich war, mich auf den Weg zu machen, wollte ich meinen Bus nicht verpassen.

Ich begab mich zurück in die Winkelgasse und in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels. Die Straße hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig geleert, doch noch immer war magisches Treiben zu erkennen. Das Kreischen der Eulen war deutlich zu vernehmen, als ich an „Eylops Eulenkaufhaus" vorbei ging. Am Ende der Gasse starrte mir die nackte Mauer entgegen, ohne Griff oder Einkerbungen. Wie sollte ich nur wieder hindurch kommen? Doch bei meinem Nähern formte sich das Tor automatisch und ich durchschritt ungehindert den gefüllten Pub; der Duft von warmem Essen mir entgegenschlagend. Eine Familie mit Koffern stieg die Treppe empor; konnte man hier etwa auch übernachten? Ehe ich mich jedoch großartig weiter damit beschäftigen konnte, wurde ich in einer kleinen Menschentraube zurück durch den Eingang gezogen. Somit endete also meine erste Reise in die Welt der Magie.

* * *

Um 20:21 Uhr schloss ich die Tür zum Hause der Dursleys hinter mir und versteckte die restlichen sieben Pfund in meinem Schrank. Magie war also tatsächlich Realität. Noch in einem leichten Schockzustand über die heutigen Geschehnisse versuchte ich den leichten Schwindel abzuschütteln und ging in die Küche, um das Essen anzufangen. Heute gab es Brot mit Rührei, Speck und Würstchen. Oder eher Rührei, Speck und Würstchen mit Brot.

Ich stellte das fertige Essen auf dem Tisch ab, aß etwas Rührei und ein Würstchen und machte mir ein Brot mit Käse, ehe ich aufräumte. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Park, wobei ich das Auto meiner Verwandten nach Hause kommen sah. Aber solange das Essen fertig war und ich keine Unordnung geschaffen hatte, konnten sie sich nicht weniger um meinen Verbleib scheren.

Ein weiteres Mal an meinem Lieblingsplatz liegend, dachte ich über die heutigen Ereignisse nach. Ich war nicht nur nicht arm, ich besaß zwei, zum bersten gefüllte, Verliese! Ich würde anscheinend eine Lady werden und hatte einen Paten, der im Gefängnis saß! Ich war eine _Hexe_! Und ich besaß jetzt die _Tagebücher meiner Eltern_!

Möglicherweise fand sich dort auch ein Hinweis, weshalb mein Patenonkel in Azkaban war. Ich meine, wenn er so gut mit meinen Eltern befreundet gewesen war, hatten sie ja vielleicht etwas gewusst?

Meine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der Bank. Was waren das für eigenartige Wesen? Und was waren Muggelgeborene? Auch eine andere Wesensart? Und wie viel Pfund entsprach denn jetzt einer Galleone? 'Ich muss eindeutig zu Flourish&Blotts, da wird es sicherlich entsprechende Bücher geben. Über dieses Zaubergamot und die Emanzipation werde ich mich auch informieren müssen. Quirlusk hat etwas von wegen Rechten gesagt, aber wo es Rechte gibt, gibt es auch Pflichten. Was hat es mit diesen Reinblüterbräuchen auf sich? Was ist das überhaupt?' Plötzlich fiel mir der Beginn des Gesprächs wieder ein. Ein magischer Vormund. Eine Person, die mir all dies schon vor Jahren hätte erzählen sollen. Mein zukünftiger Schulleiter.

Mein Kopf platzte förmlich und ich entschloss, erst einmal joggen zu gehen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Ich stand auf und befestigte meinen neuen Geldbeutel sicher an meinem Gürtel.

Als ich zu laufen begann, wanderten meine Gedanken zu den Leuten im Tropfenden Kessel. An sich schien kein Unterschied zu nicht-magischen Menschen zu existieren, abgesehen von der Mode und der eigentlichen Magie. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Aber diese Magie machte viel aus. Was man mit dieser wohl alles erreichen könnte, war ich doch schon komplett verblüfft von nur dem einen Zauber, den ich heute gesehen hatte ... Die Grenzen den Möglichen wurden ganz neu definiert!

Erleichtert über den nun konkreten Beweis der Existenz von Magie, fragte ich mich, ob ein Zauber auf dem Pub lag. Wieso sonst wurde der Ort von so vielen Leuten nicht gesehen; ihre Augen übersprangen ihn einfach. Es schien sich jedoch auf Nicht-Magier zu beschränken.

Nach meiner üblichen Runde beschloss ich, mich noch nicht zurück zu meiner _liebreizenden_ Familie zu begeben. Selbst, wenn ich sie morgen verlassen würde. Ich hatte beschlossen, mich im Tropfenden Kessel einzuquartieren und mich eingehender mit der mir unbekannten Welt vertraut zu machen, ehe ich mich vollends in sie stürzte.

Mich nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag unter den alten Baum setzend, griff ich nach dem braunen Leder und holte die Tagebücher meiner Eltern hervor. Einige Zeit betrachtete ich sie, von Wärme erfüllt. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Hier in meinen Händen hielt ich etwas, das schon meine Eltern in ihrem Besitz hatten. Nicht nur in ihrem Besitz, sie hatten es förmlich kreiert!

Vorsichtig legte ich Mums zu meiner Seite und öffnete Dads.

Seine Handschrift war relativ groß und geschwungen. Zudem war sie verschnörkelt und elegant, wie man es in alten, handgeschrieben Büchern sehen konnte. Der erste Eintrag begann folgendermaßen:

Ough! Jetzt soll ich in dieses blöde Buch schreiben. Dad meinte, es sei eine Familientradition, aber ich bin doch kein Mädchen! Sirius darf es nie erfahren, er würde es mich nie vergessen lassen! Ich meine, wie bescheuert ist das denn bitte?! Ich soll mit Pergament reden! Was schreiben die Mädchen denn bitte in diese Dinger, Schwärmereien über mich, Klatsch aus der Hexenwoche? Soll ich über Quidditch schreiben oder wie? Ich wüsste nicht, wie das mal wichtig für meine Nachfahren sein sollte. Andererseits, es _ist_ Quidditch. Das ist immer wichtig! Aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass das nicht das ist, was Dad gemeint hat. Wie dem auch sei ... Ich! James Fleamont Potter! Ein Tagebuch! Dad ist doch verrückt …

Damit endete Dads erster Eintrag, doch zwei Wochen später begann er, widerwillig, einen weiteren. Dieser Eintrag datierte den 10.04.1975.

Dad hat vorhin noch mal mit mir gesprochen und ewig von Verpflichtungen und Ehre als Potter gesprochen. Er war ziemlich wütend, als ich da vorletzten Donnerstag dieses Ding wegschmeißen wollte. Anscheinend bekommen wir Potters seit Generationen zum 15. Geburtstag ein Tagebuch. Mum hat auch eins bei der Hochzeit erhalten.  
Ja, meine Güte, dann schreibe ich halt in diesem blöden Buch ... Ich habe Lily auch schon einige Male in einem Buch schreiben sehen. Hat sie auch ein Tagebuch? Sie _ist_ ein Mädchen ... Wir haben eine Gemeinsamkeit! Sollte ich sie mal darauf ansprechen? Nein, doofe Idee, James! Aber vielleicht sollte ich mal reinschauen, um herauszufinden, was sie mag? Morgen geht es ja wieder nach Hogwarts; warum sind die Ferien denn schon wieder um?  
Ich muss unbedingt den anderen von meiner Idee erzählen! Die Rumtreiber müssen eine neue Aktion planen.

Rumtreiber? Warum mussten Rumtreiber etwas planen? Und Lily? Etwa meine Mutter? Meine Eltern waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen? Auf mehr Informationen hoffend, las ich weiter.

Man schreibt in diesen Dingern doch eine Art kleine Einleitung über seine Freunde, nicht wahr?  
Naja, Sirius ist mein bester Freund. Zusammen mit Peter und Remus, aber Sirius ist mein Bruder. Dass er kein geborener Potter ist, ist dabei unwichtig. Sein voller Name ist Sirius Orion Black, Erbe des alten und gar noblen Hauses Black. Aber er ist nicht wie die anderen Blacks und Schlangen, Sirius verabscheut dunkle Magie und seine Familie. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es überhaupt mit ihnen aushält. Und sein Bruder Regulus scheint auch in die Fußstapfen der restlichen Familie zu treten. Das nimmt Sirius ziemlich mit, auch, wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Obwohl, wenn das seinen Bruder umstimmen würde …  
Sirius ist nach Gryffindor gekommen, was seiner Familie selbstverständlich gar nicht schmeckt. Aber Sirius liebt es hier. Natürlich liebt es alles, was seiner Familie nicht passt. Wo ich das gerade schreibe ... vielleicht ist das auch ein Grund, weshalb er solch ein Casanova ist. Immerhin _gebührt_ es sich dem Erben des altehrwürdigen Hauses Black nicht! Und ich dachte immer, er will mich einfach ärgern. Schließlich bin in der wahre Mädchenschwarm! Selbstverständlich kann keines der Mädchen Lily Evans das Wasser reichen.

Tatsächlich! Mum und Dad kannten sich schon in Hogwarts!

Dass sie auch immer so abweisend sein muss. Ich bin doch perfekt für sie!  
Aber jetzt habe ich ja einen Plan. Wir müssen ihn nur noch in die Tat umsetzten. Die anderen haben bestimmt eine Idee. Remus könnte sie ja einfach mal fragen?  
Remus John Lupin ist der Stille in unserer Gruppe. Was, Minnie zu Folge, nicht viel heißt. Sie hat uns einfach lieb!  
Remus ist auch der Schlaue, aber könnte doch wirklich mal aufhören, immer so viel zu lesen. Wären es doch zumindest Quidditch-Magazine! Ein Bücherwurm, schrecklich!  
Wobei, das scheint ihm Pluspunkte bei Lily gewonnen zu haben. Er ist der Einzige von uns, gegen den sie nichts zu haben scheint. Sie mag ihn sogar! Warum kann das nur nicht ich sein! Auch gegenüber Peter ist sie nicht so abweisend ... Was machen Sirius und ich nur falsch?  
Ach, sie ist bestimmt nur von unserer Grandiosität eingeschüchtert. Ich muss mehr auf sie zugehen, dann taut sie sicher auf! Wenn ich das nächste Quidditchspiel gewonnen habe, dann ist die Stimmung doch immer so gut. Remus kann uns doch bestimmt in ein Gespräch verwickeln, hmm …

Mit diesem Gedankengang endete Dad, wahrscheinlich zu vertieft im Ausmalen des Erfolges seines Superplanes, um weiterzuschreiben.

Er schien ja ziemlich darauf versessen gewesen zu sein, Mum für sich zu gewinnen. Und schon in dem Alter! Er hatte doch 15. Geburtstag geschrieben, oder? Und es klang, als ob er schon etwas länger in sie verliebt gewesen war.

Moment mal ... davon ausgehend, dass Dad gleich an seinem Geburtstag in das Tagebuch geschrieben hatte ... und korrekte Daten angegeben hatte ... dann ... wäre sein Geburtstag ja am … 27.03.1960! Aber dann wäre er ja nur … 21 Jahre alt geworden! Was für beschissene Karten einem das Leben doch spielen konnte ...

* * *

Bei Fragen, Anmerkungen oder Wünschen schreibt doch bitte ein Review ...

LG Anthedora28


	4. Verspätete Nachrichten

Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte, die in den Harry Potter Büchern oder Filmen vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J K Rowling und Warner Bros.

* * *

 **Kapitel 4: Verspätete Nachrichten  
**

* * *

 _Moment mal... davon ausgehend, dass Dad gleich an seinem Geburtstag in das Tagebuch geschrieben hatte ... und korrekte Daten angegeben hatte ... dann ... wäre sein Geburtstag ja am … 27.03.1960! Aber dann wäre er ja nur … 21 Jahre alt geworden! Was für beschissene Karten einem das Leben doch spielen konnte..._

Inzwischen war es 23:30Uhr und nur noch eine Gruppe Teenager war in der Ferne zu hören. Ich richtete mich langsam auf und ging, überwältigt, zum Haus zurück.

21\. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Dad hatte doch noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt! Er war wahrscheinlich noch nicht lange mit der Schule fertig, frisch mit Mum verheiratet und dabei, sich ein Leben aufzubauen. Eine kleine Tochter in die Welt gesetzt, der er die Welt erklären, für sie da sein wollte, und dann … Pufff! Alles zerplatzt.

Ich seufzte und machte mich fürs Bett fertig. Mit Gedanken an das _Was Wäre Wenn_ , an eine junge Familie in einer perfekten Welt, schlief ich ein.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich um 07:00Uhr auf und bereitete, zum letzten Mal in diesem Jahr, den Dursleys ihr Frühstück zu.

Ich schnappte mir einen Apfel und ein halbes Brötchen und wartete auf den Start des Wettessens. Innerhalb nur weniger Minuten saßen die Dursleys am Tisch und stopften sich die Mäuler voll, mich mit gewohnter Leichtigkeit ignorierend. Im Endeffekt konnte kein klarer Gewinner zwischen den männlichen Bewohnern des Hauses ermittelt werden.

Nach dem Säubern der Küche sprach ich Petunia an. „Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen." „W-w-was? Was hast du gesagt?!" „Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen", wiederholte ich stumpf.

„Du- Woher weißt du davon! Hast du dich mit Freaks getroffen? Oh, nicht unter meinem Dach! Und du gehst ganz bestimmt nicht zu diesem … _Ort_ , meine liebe!"

Also _wusste_ sie es! Ich hatte recht gehabt! Sie … Ough!

„Vernon und ich haben schon deine Stonewell-Uniform besorgt, du wirst gefälligst dankbar sein! Stonewell ist ohnehin ein besserer Ort für solche wie _dich_!  
Ihr Freaks fühlt euch alle als was Besseres, nur, weil ihr mit euren Stäben rumfuchtelt und uns anständige Leute niedermacht! Ihr meint, wir wären alle so unwissend, so ignorant. Aber, oh! Oh, nein! Ich weiß von der ganzen Angelegenheit mit eurem komischen Lord Viddymod.  
So eine kommt mir nicht ins Haus, nicht noch einmal! Nein, die _perfekte Lily_ war mehr als genug! Ich habe mir damals geschworen, ich würde euch _Freaks_ nie wieder tolerieren, keine Froschlaich oder fliegenden Blumen mehr! Das scheint ja alles zu sein, wozu eure _Hexenkunst_ gut zu sein scheint. Man sieh ja, wie viel Gutes es meiner _Schwester_ getan hat.  
Du solltest dankbar sein, dass wir versucht haben, dir diese _Abnormalität_ auszutreiben! Nicht, dass es viel gebracht hätte. Das Zeug ist ein Parasit!"

Dankbar! Dass ich nicht lache! Diese Leute würden mir noch den letzten Nerv rauben. Wie konnte man nur so gehässig der eigenen Schwester gegenüber sein.

„Oh, Tante Petunia, das tut mir aber leid. Das hätten Sie mir früher sagen müssen. Ich hatte doch keine Idee, dass Sie nicht von Hogwarts halten. Wie hätte ich auch? Ich habe schließlich im Hogwarts-Brief zum ersten Mal davon gehört. Jetzt habe ich leider schon den Akzeptanzbrief abgeschickt", log ich, ohne einen Muskel zu verziehen.  
„Ich würde ja absagen, aber ich weiß doch nicht wie! Sicherlich wird doch ein Lehrer hier auftauchen, wenn ich nicht zu Beginn des Schuljahres erscheine. Vielleicht können wir dann absagen, Ma'am?" Meine Maske der Unschuld saß perfekt.

Petunia sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen; nicht, dass da ein großartiger Unterschied zu sonst zu verzeichnen war. Gequält öffnete sie ihren Mund: „Nein! Nein! Wir wollen den F- … _Leuten_ doch keine Umstände bereiten. Dann geh eben zu dieser … _Schule_." Sie spuckte das Wort förmlich aus. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass wir irgendetwas für dich zahlen. Und halte dich ja von meinem Diddybums fern, er braucht solch schlechten Einfluss in seinem Leben nicht. Schon schlimm genug, dass er die letzten Jahre mit dir zusammenleben musste. Und nun seh' zu, dass du aus meinen Augen verschwindest!"

Solche Nettigkeiten! Mir wurde gleich ganz warm ums Herz. 'Keine Sorge, Petunia, ich möchte deinen Anblick auch nicht länger ertragen, als notwendig.'

„Die restlichen Ferien werde ich im Tropfenden Kessel verbringen, Ma'am, wir werden uns also dieses Jahr nicht mehr begegnen."

Als ich mich jedoch zum Gehen wandte, erklang Petunias Stimme ein weiteres Mal. „Warte." Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung verschwand sie ins Obergeschoss. Etwas irritiert, aber neugierig, setzte ich mich und tat wie gefordert.

Einige Minuten später wurde ein Brief vor mir auf den Tisch gelegt. Petunia meinte hochnäsig: „Du weißt jetzt so oder so schon Bescheid. Wenn du und der Brief weg sind, ist unser Haus zumindest frei von Abnormalitäten. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Genau das tat ich auch, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Ich hatte noch einige Pfund von meinem gestrigen Ausflug, somit nahm ich den Zug nach London.

Unterwegs wanderten meine Gedanken zu dem Brief. Was hatte es damit auf sich?

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich ihn einige Zeit, um festzustellen, dass er bereits etwas vergilbt war. 'Wie lange hat Petunia den denn bitte aufbewahrt? Wo kommt er überhaupt her? Dieses Papier sieht ja auch ungewöhnlich aus. Obwohl … Nein, das ist Pergament! Also ein Brief aus der Welt der Magie? Ah! Das würde dann auch erklären, wie Petunia einen _Brief_ als abnormal bezeichnen konnte.'

Nun fiel mir auch ein verblasster Schriftzug ins Auge. Angestrengt versuchte ich, ihn zu entziffern. ' -a-ith- ist das ein I? Oder war das vielleicht mal ein B? Also, hier am Ende scheint es zumindest -tcr zu heißen. Aber der Rest ist leider wirklich nicht mehr auszumachen.'

Folglich entschied ich mich den Brief zu öffnen und hoffentlich mehr zu erfahren.

'Ich meine, wenn er aus der Zauberwelt kommt, wird er wahrscheinlich einmal an mich adressiert gewesen sein. Aber von wem kommt er bloß? Einem Freund meiner Eltern? Oder Petunia ist doch mehr in Magie involviert, als sie einem Glauben machen will.'

Ich durchbrach also vorsichtig das Siegel und entfaltete das innenliegende Pergament. Die Schrift war langgezogen, geschwungen und verschnörkelt; kalligraphisch.

Hallo Keyara, mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore.

Der Brief war also tatsächlich an mich gerichtet. Aber was hatte der Schulleiter schon wieder damit zu tun?

Ich habe deine Tante, Petunia Dursley, gebeten, dir diesen Brief zu geben, wenn du deinen achten Geburtstag feierst.

War ja klar, dass sie ihn mir nie gegeben hatte. Aber dann, ich hatte meinen Geburtstag ja auch nie gefeiert …

Also herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Wie deine Tante dir vielleicht schon erzählt hat, sind deine Eltern auf eine ganz besondere Schule gegangen. Auf die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Ja, Magie existiert wirklich, nicht nur in den Geschichten der Muggel. Muggel sind Menschen, die keine Magie besitzen, so wie deine Familie. Aber Petunias Schwester, deine Mutter Lily, war eine Hexe, genau so, wie auch du eine bist. Somit wirst auch du nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn du elf Jahre alt bist.  
Mir wurde die Ehre zuteil, deine Eltern persönlich gekannt zu haben. Sie waren zwei ganz besondere Menschen. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir mehr über deinen Vater erzählen, wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst. Ich bin der Schulleiter, musst du wissen. Über deine Mutter weißt du ja sicherlich von deiner Tante schon Vieles.  
Auch hat sie dir bestimmt schon erzählt, weshalb du nicht bei deinen Eltern lebst. Dennoch werde ich es hier auch noch einmal niederschreiben, da ich doch noch eine andere Perspektive auf die Geschehnisse habe, als, Entschuldigung, ein Muggel.

Nun, zu der Schulzeit deiner Eltern, und auch danach noch, gab es einen bösen Mann mit dem Namen Tom Riddle. Tom hat sich selbst Lord Voldemort genannt, und kaum einer kennt noch seinen eigentlichen Namen. Von den meisten Leuten wird er aus Angst du-weißt-schon-wer oder der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf genannt. Denn Tom hat die Zauberwelt jahrelang mit dunkler Magie terrorisiert, zusammen mit seinen Anhängern, den Todessern.  
Deine Eltern hatten sich gegen ihn gestellt und sich dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen, einer Organisation, die ich gegründet hatte, um diese dunklen Magier zu stoppen. Leider hat das Tom auf sie aufmerksam gemacht und in der Nacht am 31.10.1981 hatte er sich aufgemacht, die Gefahr zu beseitigen.  
Ich hatte versucht, sie zu beschützen, doch haben sie bei meinem Plan ihr Vertrauen in den Falschen gesetzt.  
Dich jedoch, Keyara, konnte er nicht töten. Es ist der Welt heute noch ein Rätsel, warum dem so war. In dem Moment, in dem Tom seinen Zauberstab gegen dich gerichtet hatte, wurde sein Körper vernichtet. Und der Krieg, der die Zauberwelt über Jahre geplagt hatte, war vorbei.  
Es sind dir, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, viele Leute dankbar. Aber es gibt auch einige, die dir nicht gut gestimmt sind. Daher habe ich dich zu deiner Tante gebracht, wo du sicher vor den bösen Menschen bist. Dort können dich auch die dankbaren Hexen und Zauberer nicht finden, die manchmal etwas übereifrig sind.  
Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass es dir bei Petunia gut geht.

Es tut mir Leid, wenn du jetzt etwas traurig bist, das war wahrlich nicht meine Absicht. Doch jetzt, wo du in einem Alter bist, diese Dinge zu verstehen, wollte ich dich etwas über deine Vergangenheit informieren. Ich fühlte, dass es wichtig sei. Und einem alten Mann ist es gleich etwas leichter ums Herz, nun, dass er weiß, dass du vorsichtig bei dunklen Magiern sein wirst.

Ich freue mich darauf, dich in drei Jahren in Hogwarts zu sehen.

Liebe Grüße,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Warum war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts so involviert in meinem Leben? Oder, besser gesagt, warum hatte er anscheinend so viel zu sagen, war aber eben _nicht_ involviert?

Er hat ja auch relativ viel Fokus auf die Negativität dieser _dunklen Magie_ gelegt. Was wollte er damit erreichen?

Ich hatte recht gehabt! Meine Eltern waren wirklich nicht in einem Autounfall gestorben! Also hat dieser Lord Voldemort sie umgebracht? Aber nur, weil sie eine Gefahr waren? Davon gab es doch sicherlich viele und er hat sie doch bestimmt nicht alle persönlich ausgeschaltet. Das war mir irgendwie suspekt.

Weshalb gab es denn diesen Krieg? Was hatte Tom Riddle vorgehabt?

'Moment … hat Dumbledore nicht irgendwas von wegen … Körper geschrieben?' Schnell schaute ich noch einmal in dem Schriftstück nach, und tatsächlich, dort stand: … wurde sein Körper vernichtet. Nur sein Körper? 'Schwachsinn, Keyara. Ohne Körper kann man nicht leben! Das muss einfach eine unglückliche Formulierung sein.'

Die Zauberwelt war _mir_ dankbar? Wieso denn das? Ich hatte doch gar nichts getan. Und was Dumbledore geschrieben hatte, klang ja schon fast wie … _Fans_?

'Hat Quirlusk nicht gestern auch etwas von _dankbaren Leuten_ gesagt?'

Mittlerweile war mein Zug angekommen und ich stieg aus. Wo war ich gestern noch mal langgegangen? Ach ja!

Etwas nervös blickte ich mich um, ehe ich mich auf den Weg machte.

'Okay, also meine Eltern waren tot. Aber warum bin ich bei den Dursleys gelandet? War mein Pate, S-S-Si- … _Sirus?_ etwa schon damals im Gefängnis gewesen? Und weshalb hat Dumbledore ihn nicht erwähnt? Sowieso, warum durfte ein _Schulleiter_ entscheiden, was mit mir geschieht? Auch, wenn er mein magischer Vormund ist, was auch immer das genau sein mag. Aber selbst wenn, warum bin ich nicht bei ihm aufgewachsen, sondern bei den Dursleys? Und er hat nicht einmal gecheckt, wie es mir ergangen ist. Toller Vormund. Hätte ich nicht zumindest in einer anderen Zauberfamilie aufwachsen können, wenn er mich nicht gewollt hat?

Petunia und mich gut behandeln, dass ich nicht lache! Ob er darum wohl wusste? Es klingt ja nicht so.'

Der Eingang zum Tropfenden Kessel war bereits in meinem Sichtfeld und aufgeregt beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt etwas. Erleichtert drückte ich die Tür auf und trat in den alten Pub ein. Es war eine irrationale Angst, aber ich hatte befürchtet, dass Petunia ihre Meinung geändert hatte und die Dursleys mir nach London gefolgt waren, um mir den Kontakt zu der magischen Welt zu untersagen.

Heute saßen nur zwei Gäste im Pub, eine alte Dame mit einem komischen Hut und ein blonder Junge, ungefähr in meinem Alter. Als er mich bemerkte, zog er schüchtern seinen Kopf ein und lehnte sich in Richtung der Dame. War ich etwa einschüchternd?

Ich ging zur Theke und sprach den glatzköpfigen Mann an: „Guten Tag, Sir. Hätten Sie ein Zimmer für mich? Erst einmal bis Sonntag, bitte." Ich wusste ja nicht, wie teuer es werden würde.

„Aber sicher doch, junge Dame. Aber wo sind denn deine Eltern? Ich muss doch die Formalitäten mit ihnen klären. Hast du Geschwister, die auch noch kommen?"

„Meine Familie ist nicht-magisch, ich bin alleine hier. Ist das eine Problem?" Ich war etwas genervt. _Natürlich_ war ich zu jung, um alleine zu wohnen, wenn auch in einem … Hostel-Pub-Misch? Irgendwo hatte ich schon mal die korrekte Bezeichnung gelesen.

Jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass mir mein Alter jetzt keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde.

„Nun ja … wie alt bist du denn?" Man merkte ihm seine Unsicherheit deutlich an.

Ich musste anscheinend etwas nachhelfen, hatte ich doch leider keinen Alternativplan.

„Ich bin schon elf Jahre alt! Ich freue mich schon _so_ auf Hogwarts! Ich war so überrascht, als der Brief kam. Natürlich will ich alles über die magische Welt wissen! Ich war auch schon in der Winkelgasse, aber meine Eltern sind leider nicht in der Lage, mich nach Hogwarts zu bringen." _Wie_ _sollte_ ich da hinkommen? „Sie sind schon nicht mehr in England. Also ist es doch schlau, wenn ich hier bleibe! Ich bin nicht alleine und kann die magische Welt erkunden! Bitte verbieten Sie es mir nicht, Sir! Sonst weiß ich nicht, wie ich nach Hogwarts kommen soll. Ich habe mich doch so gefreut! Ich war sogar schon bei Gringotts!" Das alles sagte ich sehr schnell und hielt ihm mit aufgeregtem Gesichtsausdruck eine Galleone entgegen. Hoffentlich brachte der unschuldiges-enthusiastisches-kleines-Mädchen-Akt etwas. Das war anstrengend!

Erstaunt und ein wenig überrumpelt schaute der Mann mich an. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er mir antwortete.

„Langsam, langsam, junge Dame! Elf Jahre … aber nun gut, wenn es Muggel sind. Aber wenn du ein Problem hast, kommst du zu mir, okay? Und keinen Unsinn anrichten!"

Innerlich sackte ich vor Erleichterung zusammen. Es hatte funktioniert!

„Nein, sicher nicht, Sir! Vielen Dank, Sir! … Jetzt kann ich die Winkelgasse erkunden … Ich kann ja auch die Leute befragen! ..." Am Schluss murmelte ich zu mir selbst; er blickte mich amüsiert an.

„Sicher doch. Aber hast du denn auch genug Geld? Bis Sonntag wären es 15 Galleonen und neun Sickel. Das ist ganz schön viel, meine Liebe."

„Natürlich! Meine Eltern haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich genügend habe."

Ich war stolz auf mich. Ich hatte bisher noch nicht gelogen.

„Nun gut. Wie ist denn dein Name?"

Hier zögerte ich. Ich hatte ja angeblich eine Art … Fans … in der magischen Welt. Pirolsk hatte ja auch eigenartig auf meinen Namen reagiert. Andererseits … es sind fast zehn Jahre vergangen. Sicherlich war mein Name schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten? 'Aber Pirolsk hat doch nicht nur meiner späteren Titulierung als Lady wegen so reagiert, oder? Es gibt doch sicherlich noch andere Adelige. Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass der Titel das bedeutet.'

Etwas unsicher nannte ich im Endeffekt schließlich doch meinen Namen: „Keyara Potter."

Die Augen des Barwirtes weiteten sich und zum zweiten Mal in geraumer Zeit hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

Aus dem Barraum hörte ich geschocktes Einatmen. Es schien, dass in der Zwischenzeit eine weitere Person in den Pub getreten war.

* * *

Ooh! Um wen handelt es sich wohl bei unserem mysteriösen Gast?

Bei Fragen, Anmerkungen oder Wünschen schreibt doch bitte ein Review ...

LG Anthedora28


	5. Bücher und Bekanntschaften

Disclaimer: Alle Inhalte, die in den Harry Potter Büchern oder Filmen vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J K Rowling und Warner Bros.

* * *

 **Kapitel 5: Bücher und Bekanntschaften  
**

* * *

„ _Keyara Potter". Die Augen des Barwirtes weiteten sich und zum zweiten Mal in geraumer Zeit hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen._

 _Aus dem Barraum hörte ich geschocktes Einatmen. Es schien, dass in der Zwischenzeit eine weitere Person in den Pub getreten war._

Es handelte sich um eine blonde Frau, die eine mit Edelsteinen verzierte Brille trug. Als sie bemerkte, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr lag, setzte sie ein offensichtlich falsches Lächeln auf und begab sich in meine Richtung.

„Erbin Potter! Solch eine Ehre! Aber natürlich! Immer doch, immer doch. Kommen Sie! Für Sie habe ich doch immer ein Zimmer. Kommen Sie, bezahlen können Sie auch später noch …"

Damit lotste der Mann mich zur Treppe, mit seinem Körper die Sicht auf mich verdeckend. Anscheinend war auch ihm das Augenmerk der Frau nicht entgangen. Er schien sie nicht besonders zu mögen, ignorierte er sich doch, als:

„Keyara! Keyara Potter! Warte doch, meine liebe! Ich habe doch nur ein paar Fragen. Tom, helfen Sie mir doch! Wo warst du all die Jahre, Keyara? Freust du dich auf Hogwarts? In welches Haus glaubst du, dass du kommst? Wo möchtest du hin? Glaubst du, deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich? Wie -", sie stolperte in ihren Worten, als sie sich eilte, uns die Stufen empor zu folgen. „Wie wirst du die restlichen Ferien verbringen? Hast du - "

„Miss Kimmkorn, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie nicht immer meine Kunden verschrecken würden. Sie werden der Erbin Potter sicher nochmals begegnen. Sie kennen den Weg zur Tür." Mit diesen Worten schloss der Barwirt die Tür zum Obergeschoss vor ihrer Nase.

Danke! Was zur Hölle. Was sollten all diese Fragen? Und weshalb hatte sie mich so verfolgt? Das war verstörend. Sie war ja praktisch auf mich losgestürmt … Was _war_ das für eine Frau? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie war, und sie wollte meine Lebensgeschichte erfahren? Wer dachte sie, der sie war? Also wirklich! Ich konnte dem Wirt seine Abneigung nachempfinden.

Dieser murmelte unterdessen vor sich hin: „Reporter, schrecklich! Aber … Keyara Potter, ich fasse es nicht! Solch eine Ehre! Sollte ich mich noch bedanken? Ich glaube es nicht. Sie ist schon so alt! Das-Mädchen-das-lebt, in meinem Pub!

Die Arme, bei Muggeln aufgewachsen? Hat sie keinen Paten? Neu in der Welt der Magie … Keyara Potter!"

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Was war hier los? Warum löste mein Name all diese Reaktionen aus? Ich war doch sicherlich nicht _so_ bekannt. Nicht nach zehn Jahren! Und das-Mädchen-das-lebt? Wie bitte?! Wer dachte sich denn sowas aus.

„Hier sind wir, Erbin Potter. Zimmer elf. Nur das Beste für Sie!

Ihre Wäsche können Sie einfach in die Box im Badezimmer packen, die Hauselfen kümmern sich dann darum. Frühstück gibt es von sechs Uhr bis neun Uhr, Mittagessen von 12 Uhr bis 14 Uhr und Abendessen zwischen 18 Uhr und 21 Uhr. Zwischendurch können Sie selbstverständlich Snacks bestellen." Damit überreichte er mir einen bronzenen Schlüssel.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. …?"

„Einfach nur Tom, Erbin Potter."

Tom drehte sich um und verließ den Korridor, doch nicht, ohne mir noch einen Blick zugeworfen zu haben. Was hatte es damit auf sich? Und was sollte das mit dem plötzlichen Siezen?

Ich schüttelte verwirrt meinen Kopf und schloss mein Zimmer auf, um mich umzuschauen.

Ich würde gleich in die Winkelgasse müssen, hatte ich doch keinerlei Utensilien. Das Wenige, was die Dursleys mir _großmütigerweise_ gegeben hatten, hatte ich ohne Probleme zurückgelassen. Immerhin besaß ich jetzt Geld, um mir meine eigenen Sachen anzuschaffen!

Ich bezweifelte auch stark, dass ich die Dinge der Dursleys je wiedersehen würde, waren sie doch von mir _kontaminiert_. Es würde den Dursleys vermutlich als Brennstoff dienen.

Das Zimmer war in dunklen Farben gehalten; ein großes Bett – ein Bett! Ich würde in einem tatsächlichen, richtigen Bett schlafen! – mit Nachttisch, ein Kleiderschrank, ein Sessel und ein Schreibtisch.

Fünf Minuten später befand ich mich wieder im Barraum und hing mich einer Gruppe an, die sich in die Winkelgasse aufmachte.

Ich hatte mir bereits einen gewissen Plan ausgeklügelt, nach welchem ich vorgehen würde. Da ich eine komplette Neuausstattung benötigte, könnte es ansonsten etwas unübersichtlich werden.

Zu aller Erst brauchte ich eine Transportmöglichkeit für meine Errungenschaften. Als Nächstes wäre die Ausstattung meines nicht-existenten Kleiderschrankes an der Reihe, ehe ich mich der Anschaffung von Büchern widmen würde. Immerhin konnte ich in Hogwarts nicht ignorant der Kultur gegenüber auftauchen. Daraufhin würde ich mich um meine Schulsachen kümmern.

Trotzdem ich es gestern schon gesehen hatte, erstaunten mich die Klappsteine der Mauer zutiefst. So richtig fassen konnte ich es immer noch nicht. Es gab Magie! Ich war weg von meinen Verwandten! Doch zusammen mit meiner Aufregung und Freunde stieg auch meine Angst. Wie sollte ich mich hier nur zurechtfinden?

In der Winkelgasse schaute ich mich suchend um. Zu meiner Rechten befand sich ein Laden namens „Zauberhafter Alltag", zu meiner Linken „Potages Kesselladen" und „Die Ministeriale Presse".

Langsam stieß ich tiefer in die Gasse ein, nach meinem heutigen Anfangspunkt Ausschau haltend. „Flourish&Blotts", „Freud&Leid", „Twillifitt&Tatting". Aha! „Wiseacres Zauberausrüstung". Dieser Laden sah vielversprechend aus. Durch das Fenster konnte ich einige Truhen ausmachen, ebenso wie ein eigenartiges, längliches Gestell.

Erwartungsvoll drückte ich die Tür auf und betrat den altmodischen Laden.

Mir schien es solch eine Art Geschäft zu sein, welches seine Ware selbst herstellte. Es roch nach Leder, doch der erwartete Geruch von Holzspäne war nicht vernehmbar.

Von innen sah der Raum deutlich größer aus, als das Äußere vermuten ließ.

Vor mir befand sich Unmengen an Krimskrams, auf Tischen ausgelegt, umgeben von den von mir bereits gesichteten Truhen und weiteren Regalen. Zu meiner Rechten befand sich ein Tresen, zur Zeit jedoch unbemannt.

Neugierig drang ich tiefer in den Laden ein und betrachtete die kuriosen Gegenstände. Eine rötliche Box ließ ein eigenartiges Wirren vernehmen, als ich versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Zwei Stäbe waren mit einer Art Metallwolle verbunden, die wie ein Spinnennetz aussah. Ein Mix aus einem Kreisel und einer Murmel lag neben einem länglichen Etwas aus Leder. Koffer und Truhen gab es rechteckige, ovale, dreieckige und welche, die als Schrank hätten durchgehen können. Einer schien sogar eine durchgeschnittene Kugel zu sein, und ohne Schnallen hätte ich ihn nicht erkannt.

Auch Taschen waren aufzufinden, was mich daran erinnerte, dass ich auch eine Solche benötigte. Immerhin konnte ich in Hogwarts nicht mit Koffer in den Unterricht gehen.

Ich entschied mich für einen dunkelblauen Rucksack. Wie Leder jedoch blau sein konnte, war mir ein Rätsel. Vielleicht doch Synthetik?

„Selbstverständlich ist dies echtes Leder, junges Fräulein.", wurde mir von dem inzwischen aufgetauchten Verkäufer versichert. „Was sollte es auch sonst sein?" Er meinte, das Leder käme von einem „Sibirischen Langschwanz", oder so ähnlich.

„Welche Art Koffer suchst du denn? Ich nehme an, einen für Hogwarts?"

„Genau, Sir. Was für Modelle gibt es denn?"

Der kleinwüchsige Mann führte mich zu einem hellbraunen Koffer. „Nun, hier haben wir die simpelste Ausführung. Nur ein Fach, ohne Zauber. Holz und Rehleder.

Dann hätten wir dieses Exemplar,", er zeigte mir einen bronzefarbenen Koffer, der etwas größer als der Vorige war. „Basis-Sprüche, das heißt Feuerschutz-, einfacher Schließzauber, und so weiter, sind vorhanden.

Dieser Koffer hier hat zusätzlich einen Federleichtzauber und Diebstahl-Alarm aufgelegt.

Bei diesem hast du doppelten, bei dem hier dreifachen Platz."

Ich war geschockt. Dieser Mann konnte Raum erschaffen! Als Nächstes würde ich noch erfahren, dass er Zeit manipulieren konnte …

„Das sind generell die Modelle, die von Schülern gekauft werden, aber selbstverständlich gibt es noch eine größere Auswahl." Während all diesem führte er mich von Stück zu Stück und bedeutete nun in Richtung der mathematischen Formen, die irgendwie als Koffer durchzugehen schienen.

„Und der -"

„Preis liegt zwischen elf Galleonen und 80 Galleonen.", unterbrach er mich.

Nachdenklich schaute ich auf die Lederstücke. Ich hatte gestern ungefähr elf oder zwölf Handvoll Galleonen eingesteckt, also circa … 70 Galleonen. Es war dumm von mir gewesen, diese nicht zu zählen.

'Ich werde nicht Alles damit bezahlen können. Naja, dann gehe ich eben nochmal zu Gringotts. Da kann ich dann auch nochmal mit diesen genialen Karren fahren! Das hat so viel Spaß gemacht! Ob die wohl noch schneller fahren können? Dudley wäre so neidisch! Hah!

Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich das Treuhandverlies nicht leerlaufe. Aber da muss ich mir ja jetzt zum Glück noch keine Gedanken drum machen.

Also, Koffer. Was brauche ich? Die einfachste Version kann ich wohl ausschließen, ich bezweifele, dass dort alles hineinpassen wird. Und diese Zauber klingen ja schon praktisch.

Hmm … wie viel Platz brauche ich? Doppelt wird schon ausreichen … aber in ein paar Jahren? Es wäre unsinnig, in drei Jahren schon wieder einen neuen Koffer zu kaufen. Ich kann ja kaum etwas bei den Dursleys lagern … Ach, was soll's. Ich werde es dann ja sehen.

Ähm … Dann … welche Zauber?

Und für eine Farbe muss ich mich ja auch noch entscheiden.'

Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass simples Einkaufen so anstrengend sein konnte. Und ich hatte gerade erst begonnen! Oh je. Das konnte heiter werden. Da konnte ich Petunia ja glatt dankbar sein, dass sie mich nie mitgenommen hatte …

* * *

Zufrieden schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich etwas, dass allein mir gehörte!

Ich stellte Meinen neuen Koffer in meinem Zimmer ab und ließ Meine Tasche auf das Bett gleiten. Nach kurzem Zögern gesellte ich mich zu ihr. – Ich lag in einem Bett! Ich lag wirklich in einem Bett! Ich … es war so … weich! Und – ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Einfach – woah. Das Bett – Ich – die Dursleys – wie konnten sie nur – und … was – ? In einem Bett! Ich! –

Schlussendlich hatte ich mich für einen schwarzen Koffer entschieden, der aus einem rauem, schuppigem Leder gefertigt war. Er hatte silberne, metallene Akzente in Form von Blumen, Einhörnern, Drachen und Feen. Aufgrund der Zauber war der Preis etwas in die Höhe geschossen, doch das war es mir wert. Auf ihm lagen Feuer- und Wasserschutzzauber, Zauber gegen Diebstahl, Schmutz, und sogar einer gegen unbefugtes Öffnen.

'Wie können Worte – Zauber sind doch bloße Worte, oder nicht? – so viel bewirken? Wie dem auch sei. Warum nicht?

Und vielleicht wären sie nicht Alle nötig gewesen, aber hey! Das war meine erste wirkliche Magie. Und mein erster Besitz! Ich bin aufgeregt!'

Mein Magen knurrte und erinnerte mich nachdrücklich daran, dass er seit heute Morgen nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen hatte. Ich sollte es eigentlich gewöhnt sein, von den Dursleys konnte schließlich keiner erwarten, ihrer Nichte regelmäßig Nahrung zur Verfügung zu stellen. 'Aber ich nehme mal an, das Wachstum schert sich nicht um _sollte_ und _wollte_.'

Bevor ich hinunter in den Tropfenden Kessel ging, zählte ich noch schnell meine restlichen Galleonen. Offensichtlich war wirklich erst ein Trip zu Gringotts an der Reihe, ehe ich mich um Kleidung kümmerte.

Mit gesättigtem Magen und gefülltem Geldbeutel, 400 Galleonen exakt, lief ich zu „Madam Malkins Roben für jede Gelegenheit". Diesmal musste ich glücklicherweise nicht suchen, denn das Geschäft war mir bereits beim Verlassen der Bank ins Auge gefallen.

Unterteilt war Madam Malkins in vier Bereiche. Zu meiner Linken waren eher feminine Schnitte, dahinter Roben, die etwas … opulenter, formeller aussahen. Zu meiner Rechten fanden sich die maskulinen Schnitte an. Und tiefer in den Raum hinein befanden sich verschiedenste Gewände, die wie Uniformen aussahen.

Doch die Muster teilweise!

Eine Stunde und 15 Minuten später verließ ich den Laden, nur um mich in einem wuselnden Bündel kleiner Kinder wiederzufinden, die einem blitzenden Etwas hinterherjagten.

Ich hatte die Hogwartsuniform gekauft – ebenso, wie auch eigentlich auch alles Andere. Die Dursleys hatten mir ja nur Dudleys alte, abgetragene Klamotten zur Verfügung gestellt. Was mich immer gewundert hatte, immerhin war solch abgenutzte Kleidung nicht _normal_ , und schon gar nicht ein _Mädchen_ in Jungenklamotten _. Der Skandal!_ Wahrscheinlich war ihnen das jedoch eher zu ertragen gewesen, als die Vorstellung, Geld für mich ausgeben zu müssen.

Abwägend sah ich mich um. Ich könnte meine Errungenschaften in den Tropfenden Kessel bringen oder erst einmal weiter shoppen. Die wichtigsten Punkte auf meiner Liste hatte ich bereits abgearbeitet, Verstauung und Kleidung. Obwohl … Moment … hmm.

Am liebsten würde ich in den Bücherladen gehen, ich war immerhin dieser Welt gegenüber noch immer komplett ignorant. Fraglich wäre dann jedoch, ob ich heute noch irgendetwas Anderes schaffen würde. Andererseits hatte ich bereits einiges erreicht und ich hatte auch noch die restlichen Ferien Zeit.

'Ach, egal. Der Rest kann warten. Flourish&Bots, hier komme ich!'

Doch bevor ich mich auf die Bücher stürzte, musste ich leider noch einen Stop einlegen. Ich brauchte Kosmetiker. Da führte kein Weg herum. Irgendwo hatte ich auch schon einen vielversprechenden Laden gesehen. Jetzt musste ich diesen nur wiederfinden.

Gebannt von meiner Umgebung schlenderte ich zurück in Richtung meiner Unterkunft und ließ meinen Blick schweifen. „Whizz Hard Verlag", nein. „TerrorTouren", „Freud und Leid", nein. Dort! Direkt neben dem Tropfenden Kessel stand „Zauberhafter Alltag", im großzügigen Schaufenster Töpfe, Haarbürsten und Wandbehang. Eine … interessante Zusammenstellung an Schaustücken.

Als ich mich durch die Massen kämpfte, darauf bedacht, meine neuen Kleidungsstücke nicht schon wieder zu verlieren, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, wie sehr sich mein Leben doch in den letzten zwei Tagen verändert hatte. Es war überwältigend. Von einem Moment auf den Anderen besaß ich Verliese voller Gold und anderer Schätze, hatte einen Paten und war anscheinend adelig. Ich war weg von den Dursleys und würde Magie lernen! Ganz zu schweigen davon, was es mit dieser Volde-wie-auch-immer Geschichte auf sich hatte. Das Alles war – Es klang wie ein Märchen!

Genervt von einem Käfer, der mich schon seit einiger Zeit umschwirrte, wischte ich diesen arg zur Seite und betrat den Laden, nur um im nächsten Augenblick einem Mann mit lila-gelber Robe und _kichernden_ – was?! – Schuhen aus dem Weg zu springen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde trug ich das Gebrauchte zusammen, ehe ich meine gesamten Einkäufe auf mein Zimmer brachte.

Ich konnte jetzt ein Shampoo mein Eigen nennen, das sich, nach Beschreibung, zehnmal wieder auffüllen würde, bevor es leer wurde, ebenso wie eine Bürste, die „jedes noch so widerspenstige Haar erwischt und zähmt. Statt Jachacht, Haarpracht!"; nur was war Jachacht?

Mittlerweile war es viertel vor vier und ich wurde müde; der heutige Tag war anstrengend gewesen, mental. Dennoch ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, endlich den Bücherladen aufzusuchen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nicht, wie gedacht, „Flourish&Bots" hieß, sondern „Flourish&Blotts". Nun ja, Informationsüberfluss. Überlastung der Gehirnzellen.

Es roch nach Pergament und Leder, eine angenehme Kombination, wie ich feststellte. Auch war es hier kühler als draußen, ein vollends willkommener Temperaturwechsel, herrschten momentan doch gefühlte 35°C. An dieser Stelle hatte Dudleys Kleidung mal einen Vorteil, verhinderte ihre Weite doch das sogenannte „Wurst-in-der-Pelle" Gefühl. Nicht, dass ich je die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, mich so zu fühlen. In der Aufregung, endlich Informationen erhalten zu können, hatte ich doch glatt vergessen, mich in meinen neuen Klamotten einzukleiden.

Ich durchschritt die Reihen an Büchern und blickte mich fasziniert um. Allerhand verschiedener Formate gab es, einige so groß wie eine halbe Schulbank, andere nicht einmal meiner Hand gleich. Viele in Leder gebunden, teilweise aber auch in Papier oder sogar Holz. Lustigerweise sah ich auch Eines aus Wolle, selbst die Seiten schienen daraus zu bestehen!

Ich blieb stehen und zog ein blaues Buch heraus, das mit funkelnder Schrift versehen war, als ob Sonnenlicht auf einem wogendem See gespiegelt wurde.

Interessant fand ich auch ein Buch aus grünem Holz mit dem Titel Das Mysterium der Quärlum, auf dessen Cover ein pinker Fuchs durch merkwürdige Zeichen huschte. Wortwörtlich! Der Fuchs bewegte sich!

Eine Gruppe von Teenagern stand in einer Ecke und diskutierte lautstark über dieses „Quidditch", ehe sie von der Verkäuferin rausgeschmissen wurden. Die Mädchen schienen genervt, doch zwei rothaarige Zwillinge grinsten sich verschmitzt an, während ein dunkelhäutiger Junge nur die Augen verdrehte.

Da erblickte ich eine Abteilung mit dem Namen Die magische Welt, wo sich grundlegende Bücher zu befinden schienen.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Widerstand an meinem Fuß, eine Art Barrikade, die mir den Weg versperren wollte. Dann landete ich auch schon unelegant auf dem Boden. Erschrocken sah ich mich um, nach einem Täter suchend. Zum Glück schien es, dass Niemand mein kleines Missgeschick bemerkt hatte.

Etwas erleichtert richtete ich mich auf, ehe:

„Ich bin vorhin auch über diese blöden Dinger gefallen. Wer denkt sich sowas auch aus, unsichtbare Bücher! Und dass der Inhaber sie nicht einfach aussortiert!

Iiihh! Immer diese Käfer! Dagegen müsste mal einer einen Zauber entwickeln, meinst du nicht auch?".

Sie machte sich daran, ihn zu zertreten, doch der Käfer war schon verschwunden.

„ … Achso, ich bin übrigens Millicent Bulstrode. Wie heißt du?"

Ein blondes Mädchen hielt mir ihre Hand hin, welche ich langsam ergriff, um mich hochzuziehen. Sie schien in meinem Alter zu sein und trug eine dunkelgrüne Robe, mit schwarzen Rosen verziert. Hinter ihr befand sich ein weiteres Mädchen, mit brauner Haut und hellbraunem Haar. Sie schien leicht genervt, blickte mich aber erwartungsvoll an.

„Keyara … „, antwortete ich langgezogen.

„Hallo Keyara. Schön, dich kennenzulernen. Komm, du musst hier rum gehen. Dieser Gang ist voll mit diesen unsichtbaren Büchern! Verrückt, sage ich dir. Wusstest du, dass Blott zweihundert von diesen Dingern auf Lager hat? Naja, zumindest hatte er so viele bestellt, er konnte ja nicht nachzählen." Millicent redete in einer Tour, bevor sie sich auf einen Blick des anderen Mädchens hin unterbrach.

„Ich bin Tracey Davies. Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Keyara. Kommst du dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts?" Diesen Eindruck vermittelte sie jedoch nicht, blickte sie mich doch geringschätzig an.

„Ja. Ihr etwa auch? Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Millicent und Tracey leiteten mich um ein weiteres Regal und wir standen in der angepeilten Abteilung. Die Beiden sahen sich leicht interessiert um, lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber wieder auf mich.

Tracey antwortete: „Ja, wir auch. Wir kaufen heute noch das restliche Schulmaterial ein. Das Meiste haben wir schon letzte Woche gekauft, aber die Bücher und Zaubertrankzutaten fehlten noch. Hast du schon Alles?"

„Noch nicht, nein. Ich nehme mal an, ich werde es in den nächsten Tagen besorgen."

Ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ließen mich vermuten, dass sie nicht dachte, ich könnte es mir leisten. Verübeln konnte ich es ihr nicht, immerhin waren die Stoffe an meinem Körper ausgeleiert und zerlumpt.

„In welches Haus möchtest du? Und hast du ein Haustier?"

Wieder war von einem Haus die Rede. Erst diese Rita und nun Millicent. Was hatte es damit auf sich? Bestand Hogwarts aus einzelnen Häusern, in denen man wohnte?

„Ich habe keinen Vorzug. Und ein Haustier auch nicht, aber vielleicht habe ich ja eines, wenn wir nach Hogwarts gehen."

Die Idee eines Haustiers gefiel mir irgendwie, vielleicht hätte ich dann jemand, oder etwas, in meinem Leben, der mich mochte. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto näher wuchs mir die Vorstellung ans Herz. Nur welches?

„Tracey hat eine Schneeeule und ich eine kleine Katze, Mimi. Sie ist gerade erst zwei Monte alt und total süß!

Oh! Trace, wir müssen los. Meine Eltern warten, wir hätten schon vor einer Minute da sein sollen. Auf Wiedersehen, Keyara!"

„Tschüss. Bis Hogwarts."

Tracey winkte mir zu, ehe die Beiden verschwanden. So drehte ich mich schlussendlich wieder den Büchern zu.

Alle schienen sie als eine Einführung in die Magie zu dienen, ob nun Theorie der Magie, Grundlagen der Zauberkunst oder Handbuch für Muggelgeborene: Eine Einführung in die Welt der Magie.

Ich blätterte durch einige durch und entschied mich schlussendlich für Das Zaubereiministerium, Große Chronik der historischen Ereignisse des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts, Gesetzgebendes Handbuch zur standardgemäßen Anwendung von Magie und das Handbuch für Muggelgeborene. Natürlich auch Theorie der Magie, aber das war ja sowieso auf der Schulbuchliste.

Fünf Minuten später fand ich auch die Hogwarts-Schulbuch-Ecke und stapelte auch die Bücher in den Korb, den ich unterwegs, glücklicherweise, gefunden hatte. Dieser wurde zum Glück nicht schwerer; möglicherweise ein Feder-Zauber?

Auf dem Weg zur Kasse, Flourish&Blotts schloss in fünf Minuten, schnappte ich mir noch Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts, das in einem Regal zu meiner rechten stand. Es hatte mich förmlich angebettelt, es mitzunehmen.

Vor mir stand noch ein rothaariger Junge, der den Zwillingen von vorhin ähnelte. Er bezahlte sein Buch und ich war an der Reihe.

Um weitere 38Galleonen und 11Sickel ärmer, betrat ich mein Zimmer und ließ mich auf das Bett sinken.

Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und spürte meine müden Beine umso intensiver. Ich mochte vielleicht Arbeit gewohnt sein, aber gewiss nicht die Tortur, die man Shoppen nannte. Und morgen lag noch ein solcher Tag vor mir. Jesus hilf mir …

* * *

Und, wer hat alle sieben unbenannten Personen erkannt?

Bei Fragen, Anmerkungen oder Wünschen schreibt doch bitte ein Review ...

LG Anthedora28


End file.
